One Love
by Yin the Anima
Summary: In a small college town on the coast, three friends unlace the meanings behind relationships, sex, drugs and everything that comes with being lost in a sea of bad behavior, lectures and life. Rated M for multiple reasons. KaixTalaxOC
1. A Particular Place

Well this was just a random thought that is turning into a full blown story….Read and Review…Let Me Know What You Think….

Disclaimer: I own no part of Beyblade…Nor do I Own Kai Sadly…..And so on so forth…..

One Love

Chapter One

"A Particular Place"

The sun's bright rays reflected against the lightly bouncing waves of the cove of ocean that lined the city's southern coast. It was a typical American beach city with a mall, several miles worth of shops, restaurants, and other various stores, a few high schools and of course, the local college.

Palms Shore College, located on a small island connected by a bridge not more than a miles length away, was the dumping ground for the lesser evils of the city's developing crime rate. Even though it was a breeding ground for bad behavior, most of the parents of the students donated massive amounts of money to keep it a beautiful campus.

This financial help could be seen in the massive buildings and rare tropical plants that littered the campus grounds. The campus contained several buildings, including a student center and exercise room, and several open air plazas to help students relax and enjoy themselves between their studying…

We continue now to a small housing complex a few miles away from the campus, it could be seen as a haven for students of the school who had little money, and didn't mind living in small apartments close together with the roaches and dust mites. In this particular run down building there were four apartments, two on the bottom as well as two on the top connected by a wooden stair case outside. We focus more clearly now on the newest resident of this building in the top left corner…

"…Fuck…I hate my life…" Called a whinny female voice from a pile of mismatched blankets and sheets that lay on what used to be a futon bed. The mountain of cloth began to shake as the small frame of a girl appeared from underneath. She looked at the bright light shining through the blinds and frowned.

"Why does school gotta start on a fucking Monday…I HATE Mondays…Even more than I hate Tuesdays and Wednesdays put together!" She exclaimed towards no one but the air around her. She rubbed her eyes and glanced around her room.

She had moved into this place over a month ago and still had not unpacked her things. She had her mattress sprawled out in the center of the room and a small desk with laptop that sat idly open. Her closet was rather small and only held the few clothing items and shoes she had chosen to pull out of her luggage as needed.

The rest of her clothes lay strewn about the room in a disorderly fashion and boxes were stacked in the corner forgotten. She told herself she would eventually unpack…but today wasn't that day. She groaned as she searched for her alarm clock that lay lost in the sea of dirty clothes, she found it under an old pair of jeans. 8:20a.m.

"Well fuck…its early…" She yawned between statements and began to search the room for usable clothing. She settled on just hanging out in her sports bra and gym shorts till the time came when she absolutly had to get dressed. She stopped and glanced at her reflection in the mirror that was nailed to her closet door.

A girl with sleepy yellow eyes and choppy messy hair that ran to the middle of her back and was dyed bright pink on top and blue black on the bottom stared back. She had fair pale skin dispite the lack of makeup, think black eyelashes, and curves that would make any girl kill. A studded piercing could be seen above her eyebrow where her pink bangs fell into her face.

She put on some dark eyeliner and sighed as she walked sluggishly out of the bed room and into the tiny and equally messy living room. Here she had an old two person cough, as well as two small chairs and a dresser with a small flat screen TV.

She looked at the clock again and smiled, "Classes don't start till 11:00 for me…Hmm what should I do in my time not at school?" She asked herself knowing she would sound crazy if someone could hear her. She walked calmly over to the dresser and pulled out a small wooden box with the shape of a pirate skull on it.

* * *

The Young man pulled his shinny new mustang into the small parking garage of the shabby looking building, it was dingy, dark and to him seemed like a scene in a murder movie…and this was at 8:30 in the morning. He cringed fearing for his new car in this dreadful garage.

Choosing to ignore his bad feeling he gathered his suit cases from the trunk and made his way to the building slowly and grimaced at the lack of upkeep on the building. But that was what you get when you choose to move from the middel of Russia to this tiny college city in America at the last minute.

He had not been in the country for a day and already he had to start class at his new college at 11:00 that morning. He glanced at his phone, checking the number of his assigned apartment number on the door one final time, he sighed as he cautiously made his way up the flight of stairs to the top level of the building.

"2B." He read out loud as he checked the numbers on the doors of both apartments, however, instead of deciding on one he saw that neither door had an "B" or any other letter for that matter, simply a rusty number 2 nailed to the front of each.

He sighed again even louder and paused for a second to contemplate his next move. He dropped his bags to the wooden floor in between the doors and sighed as he fished out the rusty key the caretaker of the building had mailed him.

He looked at both doors and studied each one in attempts to decide which one seemed more appealing to him. He saw no difference in either door and simply decided to try his key on the left lock. He slowly inserted the key and turned, hearing a satisfying click he turned the key and pushed the door open to reveal a kitchen and a lot of smoke.

"Holy Shit! Who the fuck is there?" Called a stressed female voice from behind the cloud of smoke, it sounded like it was coming from another room across the small hall. Feeling curious, and under the impression that this was his apartment he continued inside to investigate the voice.

* * *

Welll Kiddos that's it for the moment…more like really really soon…review!!!

-LiebeKatze


	2. Illegal Activites

Well here is the next part….Review Please!!....Disclaimer in chapter one….

One Love

Last Time:

He looked at both doors and studied each one in attempts to decide which one seemed more appealing to him. He saw no difference in either door and simply decided to try his key on the left lock. He slowly inserted the key and turned, hearing a satisfying click he turned the key and pushed the door open to reveal a kitchen and a lot of smoke.

"Holy Shit! Who the fuck is there?" Called a stressed female voice from behind the cloud of smoke, it sounded like it was coming from another across the small hall. Feeling curious, and under the impression that this was his apartment he continued inside to investigate the voice.

* * *

Chapter Two

"Illegal Activities"

She pushed her pink bangs back as she once again sucked on the thick green smoke that intoxicated her lungs. She held her breath savoring the sweet pounding pleasure building up between her ears. She had spread the contents of the box out in front of her on the couch as she sat balanced on the arm of the small sofa.

A small plastic baggy lay out exposing shriveled green weed, ground up, lying next to a pack of rolling papers, and an ash tray. She took another long hit after she exhaled the last one. It was her favorite way to wake up, a nice joint in the morning before she even had to think about school.

She paused and pondered her habits, it seemed that though she smoked she still was an A student and never got into trouble with her teachers or anyone else for that matter…well not because she smoked anyway, but because she had a nasty habit of opening her mouth at the wrong time.

She began to think about herself deeper as she continued to allow the green tongues of the smoke to lick at her mind. She was a very confident person… when she had to be, in reality she didn't see how anyone could really like her; even she didn't really like her.

The girl scoffed at her thoughts and flipped her bangs out of her eyes once again. She knew why she didn't really feel secure but that was for her to know, her secret from the world. She smiled and shook away the dark thoughts that threatened to eat at her brain and kill her forming high.

The joint she was smoking was about three fourths finished when she heard it, the sound that almost made her piss herself. A click came from the lock on the back door through the kitchen; she heard the door open and quickly looked around at the smog in the small space.

"Holy Shit! Who the fuck is there?" She cried out quickly putting the joint out on the table and kicking a nearby shirt over the weed and papers. She forgot that she was pretty much naked as she bolted into the hallway to meet the intruder head on.

CrAsH

The pink haired girl slammed head first into a body much larger than hers. Large muscular arms wrapped around her saving her from nearly falling to the floor. She jumped at the sudden embrace and began punching at the unknown intruder until an deep male voice broke through her cries of murder.

"Hey calm the fuck down, I'm not here to kill you I just want to fucking get into my apartment before school fucking starts." The voice growled angrily with a slight Russian accent. She stopped struggling as the arms loosened from her waist and allowed her to regain her balance.

She stood upright and looked at the man that had moments ago been hugging her closer than anyone had in years. The guy had to be her age if not a few years older, 23 at the most. He was well build and stood a good few inches above her.

His eyes were a luscious crimson red and sparkled with mystery and darkness. His two toned blue hair was spiked in a messy fashion that made him look all the more untouchable to her. He had a gorgeous face with sharp features and lips that looked very kissable in their current slight smile.

She narrowed her eyes at him as she realized exactly what the bastard was staring at. She finally realized she was still in her bra and tiny gym shorts, not really the appropriate attire for meeting a hot new neighbor.

She yelped as she grabbed for a hoodie that was discarded haphazardly on the floor in the hallway behind her. As she put it on she noticed the glint in his eye dimming and could swear she heard him sigh when her belly piercing was fully covered.

"Um hi, I think. Since you're not here to kill me or something…what the fuck are you doing with a key to my apartment? And why didn't you think to knock first you freekin' dunce?" She almost yelled at the blue haired intruder as she planted her hands firmly on her well shaped hips. He raised an eyebrow at her in an amused fashion.

"What? What's so entertaining huh?" She asked moving closer to the man's face. She twisted her nose in annoyance and stared straight into his eye to get the 'I'm angry' point across. He however simply stared at her with an entertained look on his face.

"You're high." He said easily as though it was nothing. She glared at him coldly…in this town it wasn't very smart to let people you didn't trust know about smoking weed. It was in fact very illegal in this particular city, even though everyone and their mother did it.

"Fuck that, no I'm not!" She yelled and turned away from him trying to hide her obviously swollen eyes. He simply smiled and chuckled a little at her. She blushed and turned on him quickly diverting the attention from her smoking habits to his intrusion in her home.

"Hey, where the heck do you get off accusing me of being high when you just committed breaking and entering? I think you belong in a home buddy." She stated haughtily. She folded her arms across the front of her jacket. He shook his head in an uncaring manner.

"I think you're just too fucking high. I'm Kai in case you were ever going to ask what my name was." He said in a bored tone that was obviously meant to insult her lack of common sense. She scoffed at him once again as he stared at her.

"What you think I'm like obligated to give you my name now? Nu-uh no sir…" She said shaking her head in denial… "My name is Ginn." She finally said after a few minutes of silence passed between the two. Kai raised his eyebrow again.

"Like the drink?" He asked casually ignoring the death glare the shorter girl was sending him. He moved swiftly passed her to the messy living room across the hall and paused to look around at the mostly empty room. "Well I guess it isn't so bad. At least it doesn't look like it will fall as soon as I thought." He said more to himself than to Ginn.

Her golden eyes widened in fear as she saw him enter the room, she just prayed the smoke had settled in by now. She had a feeling this law breaking prick would turn her in. Ginn knew her logic was a little backwards, but she didn't really care, all she wanted was for this crazy Russian to leave so she could continue her smoking session in peace.

She quickly trailed after him, his expensive smelling cologne not going unnoticed by her senses, and watched as he looked around the room. She was sure he was trying to find her hidden green treasure. Grabbing him by the elbow she tried to use her muscle to turn him towards her but with no success.

"Hey com'mon, Kai right? You can't you walk in here like you own the place! Want if I had like a crazy orgy of frat boys or something? You would be scared for life right? So how 'bout you just leave like a good breaking and enterer." She said trying to lead him to the door trying not to sound strange from the weed.

Kai planted his feet firmly on the dingy old carpet stopping any progress Ginn was making. He grinned at her ridiculous attempt to get rid of him. "But you're obviously not having a crazy orgy of frat boys. Good try though." Kai said bending down a little to close the space between their faces.

Ginn felt her cheeks flare red and wondered how close the colors of her hair and her cheeks must have looked; she just wished this crazy Russian guy would leave her alone.

"What are you getting at? And where the fuck are you from Romania? Do they act like heathens with no sense of a personal bubble where you come from?" She asked half trying to push him away from her. He simply stared at her with blank eyes until out of nowhere he began to laugh.

Ginn stood in confusion at his sudden outburst of giggles; she didn't understand this guy at all. She began to think that maybe the weed was spiked or something and she was having a hallucination. She shook the thought from her head, her pink hair swaying with the motion.

"Well are you going to explain yourself Mr. Criminal?" She exclaimed crossing her arms across her chest again. Kai smiled slightly at this new name. He walked passed her and back into the kitchen. "Hey you can't just ignore me now creep!" She called after him.

"Just checking the place out, I take it this is 2A huh? The guy must have sent me the wrong key… or he is just lazy and has the same locks for both doors." Kai said completely ignoring her questioning. He moved to open the front door but Ginn stepped in front of him quickly. She glared at him again, her high was completely gone and the stupid Russian was to blame.

"You fuckin barge in here and interrupt my very busy schedule without even knockin and then you just completely blow me off...and yea this is 2A go find your own damn place to live." She said fuming at how calm this guy was.

"Don't need to, I'm your new neighbor. And you were just fucking getting high." He pointed out in a relaxed tone and slipped passed her once again. Ginn about fainted at this new development in her life.

"You have got to be fuckin kiddin me." She mumbled as she followed him onto the small wooden deck outside that the top apartments shared. He smirked at her as he picked up his forgot bags from the floor and tried his key on the other door.

To both his and Ginn's surprise the key worked on both doors. Kai smiled with a hint of playful evil behind his shinning eyes; he pushed the door open and tossed the bags in carelessly. "I'll drop by again sometime." He winked and wiggled his key at her in a taught.

"Oh Yea I'm totally changing the lock now." She said only half joking as she stalked back into her own apartment to continue on with the small roach of a joint she had thrown under the couch. She took a minute to check the time on the clock in her room.

"Shit it's already 9:40, that stupid Ukrainian or whatever the fuck he was took way more time than I wanted to spare…fuck….I hate my life." She said with less meaning than she had when she woke up this morning. She went back to the living room and attempted to recover what she could of the lost joint.

Well again Review - hope you enjoyed it…

3-LiebeKatze


	3. Russian Roots

Well here is the next part….Review Please!!....Disclaimer in chapter one….

One Love

Last Time:

"Shit it's already 9:40, that stupid Ukrainian or whatever the fuck he was took way more time than I wanted to spare…fuck….I hate my life." She said with less meaning than she had when she woke up this morning. She went back to the living room and attempted to recover what she could of the lost joint.

Chapter Three

"Russian Roots"

It was about 10:30 when Kai looked up from the suit case he had been unpacking, finally satisfied that he had done enough, he looked around the room with minuscule pride. His bed and furniture had arrived the day before and was already moved inside the small apartment which meant all Kai had to do was rearrange and unpack his things.

He thought back to a few weeks ago to his home city in Russia. This particular city was huge, much larger that the tiny port city he now resided in. It had many brightly colored buildings sticking out of its cold dark streets in honor of the old royalty that existed long ago. Gigantic ice cream shaped spires stuck out across the skyline like giant flamboyant lollipops.

This city was cold, even in the summer the temperature never got warm enough to be outside without a jacket. Here in this Russian city live seemed to be stuck in an era of depression and gloom, though the economics were nowhere near as bad as they had been in the past, the citizens seemed poor and sad.

Kai however, was not part of this depression that seemed to suck happiness from the dismal streets of this city. Kai was in fact the heir to very elite Russian export company run by his overbearing grandfather. He recalled one of the last conversations he had with the bitter old man a few weeks ago in his oversized mansion on the outskirts of the city.

"Grandfather I demand you have this man shot immediately." Kai accused in a bored voice motioning to small scientist cowering beside him. They stood a few feet in front of his grandfather's overly large desk. His grandfather was an old man with absolutely no sense of humor and willing to do anything necessary to have his way.

His grandfather grew up as a Russian soldier during the worst of the wars. He was trained as a foot soldier and by some miracle happen to posses the intelligence needed to boost his way up and eventually achieve a millionaire status after the war ended.

And of course as fate would have it Kai's father had also entered one of the lesser civil wars that occurred in their nation a few months after Kai had been born. And destiny, being a selfish bitch, decided to take Kai's father's life with a stray bullet in the head, leaving Kai as the only male heir to the family fortune.

Kai, however, was not to keen on the idea. He was tutored by the best scholars and scientists his Grandfather's money could provide and was always schooled at home in the safety of the grand mansion.

Like his father and the rest of the males in his family, Kai was forced him to train as a solider from a young age in case his services were ever required in a war., and it was due to these certain teachings that the man next to Kai was shaking in fear for his life.

"Now Kai, he is a brilliant man. Are you not?" He sneered at the small scientist quivering beside his beloved heir, "Tell me, what this man has done to warrant such anger my son?" He teased curly more than questioned.

Kai scoffed loudly at the unnecessary question, he knew the man had done nothing, he was simply doing his job, but Kai had a hidden agenda. He truly hated this cold city he called home, and he really hated his upper class life created by his grandfather.

He wanted to be free to think and do what he wanted to, without fear of war or responsibility, he simply wanted to get away from this icy land and fly far, far away…and that was his ultimate goal in his death request.

"Grandfather, your staff is incompetent and can no longer teach me the necessary skills to proceed in your footsteps. I request that if you are unable to find me suitable professors then you at least send me away to an establishment of my choosing that can." Kai stated with his best lawyer voice.

In reality he was terrified of the old man. Kai had seen the twisted and grotesque things his grandfather had done to people in the past when they questioned his judgment. However, Kai being his only grandson, he felt less likely to suffer his grandfather's wrath than the other employees that worked for the old man.

His grandfather eyed the younger boy closely, allowing his blood red eyes to assess the boy's composure. With a satisfied grunt he waved his jeweled hand in Kai's direction.

"Do as you will grandson, however if you dare consider running away from your duties I will see to it that you regret crossing me." The man's face was set in a stern frown, but the hidden venom in his voice sent silent shivers down the boy's spine.

With this statement Kai bowed his head a little from the neck, turned quickly on his heel and stalked out of the room leaving his grandfather and the scientist staring after him. It only took him a few days to choose a cozy, seaside college in a small WARM city on the southern coast of the United States. It was the perfect place, and seemed to be the farthest and warmest place he could find from his current home.

The school transfers went in within a few days without many hitches and his tuition had been pay with no problems. The only major problem was that it was so close to the start of the semester that housing and a flight would be hard to find in time for the start of the new semester.

After waiting till the week before the semester was scheduled to start, he finally gave up searching and settled on a vacant one bedroom apartment in a rundown building a few miles away from the school. He grimaced at the very thought of the unnamed dump but knew he was out of options. He booked a flight for the day of the start of the semester and arranged for his furniture to arrive a day earlier.

And so here he was, standing his tiny roach eaten apartment, a mere twenty minutes before his first class in this small coastal city in America with no idea how to actually get to the school. However, this particular Russian was no fool, and the girl next door seemed an excellent candidate for his tour guide.

His room and entire apartment for that matter was much cleaner than his crazy pink haired neighbor; with all his clothes folded in their proper places and posters of random Russian rock bands displayed strategically about the walls. It looked as if someone tidy had lived there for months already.

He smirked slightly as he concocted a plan to terrorize the small girl further. He didn't quite know why, but he found a certain amusement in seeing the angry shine in those strange yellow eyes. He once again glanced at the time on his phone and decided he should begin to get ready for his first day at his new school.

"Shit." He mumbled as he decided to discard his current shirt for a fresher one, he chose a simple black muscle shirt and grabbed his keys and a noted book from his desk as he walked sluggishly from the bedroom to the kitchen and out the door.

He smiled to himself as he spotted Ginn walking rather reluctantly down the wooden stairs; he watched as she bypassed the car garage and began towards the street. He assumed she didn't have a car, which happen to coincide very well with developing plan in his head.

"Hey Stoner!" He called out sounding a bit strange at such a high volume. He saw a flash of pink as the girl twisted around to search for the source of the voice behind her. Kai simply stood and waited for her eyes to catch him as he fished a pack of cigarettes and a lighter from his pocket.

Well review!

-Liebekatze!


	4. Almost Joy Rides

Author Note****Ok so Ginn's dialogue is purposely spelt funny because she has a slightly southern accent. Ok on to the next addition!!

Disclaimer in chapter one-

One Love

Last Time

He smiled to himself as he spotted Ginn walking rather reluctantly down the wooden stairs; he watched as she bypassed the car garage and began towards the street. He assumed she didn't have a car, which happen to coincide very well with developing plan in his head.

"Hey Stoner!" He called out sounding a bit strange at such a high volume. He saw a flash of pink as the girl twisted around to search for the source of the voice behind her. Kai simply stood and waited for her eyes to catch him as he fished a pack of cigarettes and a lighter from his pocket.

Chapter Four

"Almost Joy Rides"

"Click," a dim light flashed from somewhere in the dark bedroom followed by the soft sound of bubbling water and the share intake of breath. The darkness soon returned as the light extinguished and silence returned to the small space.

This strange occurrence happened again several times before a loud growl echoed through the darkness followed a feminine groan. A few moments late another louder click was heard as the overhead light illuminated the tiny bedroom.

"Fuck…I'm too hungry to live…" complained the voice of the pink and black haired girl that lived in the mess of room. She looked about from her place by the light switch to locate the flashing alarm clock that she loathed so much. She spotted the cord leading into a pile of dirty clothes and followed it till she found the bane of her good day. 10:26.

Ginn sighed and walked back to the nest of clothes and blankets she had been moments before and plopped herself carelessly back to the floor. She searched around her for a few minutes before she recovered the object that had been bubbling.

Her small fingers wrapped around cold glass, as she picked up a small bong in one hand and a fished around in the fabrics for a lighter. The bong was a beautiful navy blue with swirls of silver and red laced delicately in the design of the hand blown glass.

She scoffed a bit realizing that the colors reminded her of her new neighbor's hair and eyes. Ginn inspected the half empty blow and decided she should at least finish it before she left for school, she decided to skip breakfast and just eat lunch on campus later in the day. She sighed once again and took another hit of the green smoke.

She inhaled deeply allowing the THC to fully attack her brain cells. She didn't understand why people didn't like smoking, in her case she felt it actually helped he concentrate… she felt that her thoughts came more freely than when she was sober.

Ginn's theory was that history stated that the greatest authors and artists use real poisons to inspire their best works; they melted their brains and she was only sacrificing a few brain cells, she really saw no harm. Allowing her mind to wonder the deepest corners of thought she began to recall the events that happened earlier that morning.

She wasn't sure about her feeling of the random blue haired intruder, she definitely thought he was hot, but he also had the attitude of a jackass. Ginn giggled a bit as she released the hit of smoke she forgot she was holding. She fiddled with the lighter as she wondered what he was even doing in a place like this. He seemed to come from some kind of wealth and was definitely from another country.

"Why the hell would someone leave their country to come here…why not go somewhere fun …like Vegas...I would totally be a showgirl in Vegas…" Ginn rambled to herself out loud knowing full well no one could hear her. She smiled as she realized how high she was.

"Whelp, time to get dressed I guess." She mumbled as she stood up, the bong still glued to her hands. She took one last hit as she walked to the closet to put away the smoking utensil and maybe find something clean to wear.

A few moments later she settled on a pair of torn tight jeans and simple black muscle shirt. To most people the first day of school was a reason to dress nice and be bright eyed and bushy tailed, for Ginn however, it was just another day with no real significance.

She put on some make up, touched up her eyeliner and glanced at the little red numbers flashing from the pile of laundry she discarded it in. 10:35.

"It takes ten minutes to walk to school so if I roll a joint for the way I'll leave at just the right time with a few minutes to spare." She said to herself and gathered her keys, notebook and left the room. "Maybe I should get a cat or something so I don't feel so crazy talking to myself…" She finished as she closed the door behind her.

At about 10:40 Ginn gathered her things for the day, threw them in her bag, and left for her trek across the coastal city's streets to school. She groaned knowing that this time of year the weather outside was scorching hot and was probably going to ruin her make up by the time she even got to school. She grunted as she locked her door and stalked down the creaky wooden steps.

She stumbled a bit as she made her way to the concrete drive way and started to cut across the sun baked brown grass on the lawn. Looking to the sun she cursed the damn ball of light for simply existing and sighed as she fished in her bag for the small joint and lighter. She didn't worry about getting stopped on the streets simply because it looked as if she was smoking a cigarette.

"Hey Stoner!" called a hoarse voice, slightly breaking as if it hadn't been used that loudly since the Cold War ended. Bright yellow orbs shot wide open in panic, she was sure she was caught red handed. She spun quickly allowing her hot pink hair to whip around as she faced her apartment building.

She scanned the building, yard and even treetops as her bloodshot eyes lazily searched for the owner of the obnoxious voice. Her eyes narrowed as they settled on the blue haired Russian that stood atop the wooden stairs, he leaned casually against the door frame, looking annoyingly hot as he lit his cigarette rather carelessly.

"Jesus Christ, what do you want now Criminal? Come to accuse me of some more shit I didn't do?" Ginn yelled back sarcastically as she crossed her arms defiantly across her chest and quickly turned herself around so her back was facing Kai. For now she would forget about the tiny bit of illegal substance she had on her person.

Kai simply smirked at her with an almost mischievous glint shinning in his crimson eyes. He was dressed much grungier than she would have expected, with simple jeans and a black muscle shirt…

"Hey what the hell are you spying on me or somethin? You perv!! March your cute little ass back inside and change clothes, I don't want anyone to think I know you." She said sarcastically at his similar dress.

"I swear to God if I find a hidden camera I'm gonna kill you." Ginn hissed only half joking. Kai's wicked smile seemed to brighten at her comment. He chuckled at her calmly.

"Really now, how do I know you're not the one spying on me, apparently you think I'm cute right?" He teased taking another puff of his cigarette and exhaling deeply through his nose causing him to look like an angry dragon. Ginn twisted her face in displeasure as a blush crawled onto her pale cheeks.

"Because I'm not a crazy criminal that just walks into someone's house all unannounced and uninvited!" She retorted hoping the older boy didn't see the pink on her face. She watched as he began to walk down the steps toward her.

"Aw yes but you do in fact smoke pot." Kai simply said as he brushed past her and with almost inhuman speed he swiped the joint clear from the pocket on her bag she was fiddling in before he broke her concentration. Kai held the little white cylinder in front of her eyes to show her his proof.

Her eyes shot open in disbelief as her mouth fell open as if to say something, but was left speechless by Kai's stealth. She simply pointed the tiny object swinging in front of her nose while looking between his proud eyes and the joint.

"Um that's….that's totally not mine I swear on my aunt Jemima's grave I'm holdin it for a friend. And pot is such a nasty word, use weed or ganja or somethin." Ginn finally exclaimed as she tried to snatch the joint back from Kai's clutches. "Now give it back to me!" She yelled as he raised his arm out of her reach.

"That's intriguing, you'll have to explain that one to me later," Kai said raising an eyebrow he continued, "As for now, I'll give it back to you on one condition…"

"If you say blow job you can fuckin keep it." Ginn quickly interjected. Kai's eyes went wide with the dirty images of her gorgeous mouth on his.... he shook his head as if to shake the thought.

"Wow I heard American girls liked to move fast but damn, I was just going to offer you a ride to school because I have no idea how to get there, but if you want to ride something else that can happen too I don't have to go to my first classes." Kai said an obviously joking tone.

"Um okay, first off fuck you, second I think I'll walk thanks, you have this 'I'm a rapist' vibe to you and I wanna smoke and third but probably the most important, you may be hot but you annoy the hell outta me." Ginn said still jumping for her stolen joint causing Kai's haughty smile to widen.

"I thought you didn't smoke, you really need to learn to lie better." Kai said as he glanced at the time on his phone. "Besides you don't even have enough time to walk now, have fun being late. Later." He said as he pocketed the joint and began to walk away.

Ginn's mouth once again fell open in shock at the Russian's cocky comment. "Hey wait one sec you blue haired fuck head that's stealing! HaHa you are a damn criminal! I should call the cops!" Ginn ranted as she subconsciously followed Kai across the sun baked grass to his car.

Kai turned on his heal in front of small girl causing her to slam into his chest; he caught her easily before she fell and smirked down at her. "Call the cops? On someone stealing your illegal drugs? You're not that high are you? And it seems since you followed me all the way over here that you accept my offer?"

"Hey...good point asshole, well, since I'm gonna be late anyway I guess, but you better give me my joint back Criminal. And let me go, I'm not the kinda girl that enjoys fallin into Prince Charmin's arms." Ginn said with sarcasm as she pushed her way out of his embrace.

Kai paused for a moment and looked deep into the large yellow eyes that stared back, "You think I'm charming." He said casually after a few seconds. Ginn nearly slapped him for being so stupid.

"Shut up, you're twisting words that should never be messed with!" She snarled back. She really didn't like this Russian's cocky attitude, it rivaled hers and this particular town was definitely not ready to have two insane assholes walking the streets. This was Ginn's game and Kai was not invited. Yet anyway.

"Stop glaring at me and get in psychopath, it's getting late." Kai said as he unlocked the car and easily slipped into the driver's seat. Ginn followed suit as she plopped herself very ungracefully into the passenger's seat next to him.

"Hey I'm the one that walked in on me in my underwear…now where is that joint? Let's smoke it." Ginn said as they began to drive towards the college. She attempted a swipe at Kai's pocket but was caught by his large fingers.

"Do you actually hear yourself when you speak?" Kai chuckled at the glare he received from the girl next to him; he fished in his pocket and pulled out the object of Ginn's desire. He stuck the smaller end of the joint between his lips and motioned to Ginn for a lighter.

"Hey why do you get to light it?...Asshole…." Ginn asked half joking as she pulled a lighter from her back pocket and handed it to him. He easily lit the doobie and took a long hard drag of the sweet green smoke and handed it to her.

Ginn eyed the older boy suspiciously as she sucked up the smoke that seeped from the browning roll of paper. She watched as Kai blew out a wave of white smoke that slowly filled the empty space in the car around them.

"Call it a welcome to America present." Kai said easily as he allowed the calming sensation of the herb to overtake his brain. He seemed to relax his muscles a little with the change, this time it was Ginn's turn to smirk as she slowly inhaled the weed.

She sat attempting to hide a smile as she watched the transformation the man in front of her was going through. She handed him the joint and blew out her hit, "Welcome from where huh? I bet its Romania, you seem all doom and gloomy," she breathed just above a whisper.

Kai had to bite his tongue in order not to choke from laughing at her conclusion. He coughed a little as smoke escaped from his lips making his look like an angry dragon. "What the fuck? You are one strange girl aren't you? I'm from Russia and you need to cut back on the pot my friend." He retorted in amusement.

"You're just mad because you're not me, and I fuckin hate that word." Ginn said sticking her tongue out at him playfully as she reached for the joint. The car was now hard to breathe in and filled with thick green smoke. Ginn secretly thanked god for the lack of police in the small city.

Kai smiled evilly at her, "Careful I might be tempted to bite it off." He teased as he licked his lips in a jokingly sensual way. Ginn couldn't help but giggle; she was pretty blown and was almost enjoying the company of the other student, almost.

"So what is your problem with the word pot anyway? Why is it so bad?" Kai questioned as he took another turn to give them more time to finish smoking the half joint.

"Oh, it's simple really," Ginn said as she let out a sign of smoke that rose and began to mingle with the rest of the white cloud that filled the car, " The word Pot reminds me of a toilet, I don't know why but it freakin grosses me out, its like were smoking shit or somethin." She handed the roach back to Kai.

He stared at her for a minute with an odd look on his face and then took another hit. He sat for a minute before he exhaled and looked at Ginn. "What the hell have you been smoking?"

This time it was Ginn's time to bust out in laughter; she clutched her side and simply sat and giggled for a few minutes giving Kai a few more hits of weed. "Probably crack but who knows…"Ginn saw Kai's eyes widen a bit, "I'm fuckin kiddin dumbass. You know we should probably finish this up and head to school." Ginn said as she took a hit again.

"Wow, you scared me there for a second. You really are a stoner aren't you?" Kai teased as he pulled into the parking lot of the school and rolled down the windows to release the captive cloud of smoke so they would be less suspicious when they parked.

"Shut up you stupid Russian and park the damn car, we're late." Ginn said as she folded her arms in annoyance across her chest. Kai laughed a bit at her oddness and quickly found a parking spot.

"Hey at least I'm stupid because in high, your just stupid in general." Kai said as they got out and began to make their way to the student center to find their classes.

Ginn threw him the middle finger and stuck out her tongue. "Shut it Criminal. I'll see you later, I gotta get to class!" She said as she smiled and trotted off ahead of him leaving him smirking to himself.

"I'm going to bite it off!" Kai yelled after her as he watched her ass bob up and down as she ran, he smiled to himself with a slight hint of mischief in his crimson eyes.

"Eat Me!" He heard Ginn yell back from down the sideway. He chuckled under his breath, "Gladly little Stoner girl, gladly." He couldn't keep the little smile from leaving his lips all the way to his first class, which happened to be third year history.

****************

Welll that's it for now, I'm gonna start workin on the next chapter like all right now style Haha…Review Guys and let me know what I can change to make better 3 Okiee Well Thanks!!

LiebeKatze


	5. Stranger Meetings

Hey guys thanks for the reviews :3 they make me happy!! Anywho….

Disclaimer in chapter one…..

One Love

Last Time:

"Eat Me!" He heard Ginn yell back from down the sidewalk. He chuckled under his breath, "Gladly little Stoner girl, gladly." He couldn't keep the little smile from leaving his lips all the way to his first class, which happened to be third year history.

Chapter 5

"Stranger Meetings"

Kai sat in the large lecture class happily buzzing from the joint he and Ginn shared before they got to school. He looked around the noisy room and grimaced at the insane amount of kids the room contained. He overheard someone behind him saying the room could fit 250 students, Kai rolled his eyes.

He really didn't give a shit about school, his schooling in Russia had far surpassed the simple courses this college offered, he simply wanted an excuse to leave his grandfather's watchful presence. He hated knowing what he was going to do for the rest of his life. He figured that was why Ginn was so interesting.

She was the epitome of strange and unpredictable. The girl was crazy and Kai had to admit she was definitely dependant on marijuana, but in Russia Kai had been no different, worse in face. At least Ginn only did weed and not the dangerous shit he used to do.

Her face flashed in his thoughts for a few minutes. Kai could not deny it, the girl was a fucking bombshell, she had the perfect figure and a heart shaped face to match; how she wasn't a model was beyond him. He leaned back comfortably in his cushioned chair, closed his bloodshot eyes and imagined her breasts bouncing as she ran to class.

"Hey, you look like your thinkin about a girl. Am I right?" Came a young male voice that tore the bluenette from his fantasy with enough surprise to almost make him fall out of his chair. "Can I sit here?" Asked the young man as he took the empty seat next to Kai.

Kai looked up into the icy blue eyes of pale faced boy. He had blood red hair that was styled in two horns with two tiny strands falling into his eyes. He wore a white jacket with skinny black jeans even though the insane heat outside swarmed the seaside city like a plague.

"Yes I guess so. Some chick I just met, she has to be crazy." Kai said as he shoved his belongings over to make room for the red head. The boy smiled at him with a sly look in his blue eyes.

"Ahh so you must be new in town then? I'm Tala Ivanor," the red head said confidently as he offered his hand to the Russian. Kai stared at him for a second with confusion plastered on his face. "You're accent gives you away, clearly Russian I assume, and you obviously don't know the first thing about Ginn."

Kai's mouth dropped open but no sound escaped his lips. What was this kid a mind reader? Kai questioned if they even existed, he shook his head from the high thought and decided he really didn't care; the point was this guy knew Ginn and Kai wanted to know more.

Case and point Kai saw Tala as a very important source of information. Tala smirked at Kai almost as if he knew the blue haired boy's intent. "How do you know the crazy cotton candy girl?" Kai asked as narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"We've been friends since we were kids. And your 100 percent correct, she is crazy, but in the 'Just needs a dose of Prozac and we're good' type way. I guess I would be to if I was with that nasty ass boyfriend she has." Tala said obviously dropping information about the girl on purpose.

"Boyfriend? Fuck really? That blows; I had such big plans for her too." Kai mumbled under his breath. Tala perked up unexpectedly.

"Really now? I hear the two of them broke up for the millionth time a few days ago? What plans has a sexy boy like you got for my best friend huh? Tell me more I'm dying to know!" Tala teased as he playfully punched Kai's shoulder. Kai thought it seemed a bit odd that the red head did not really care that a stranger was planning on making a move on his friend.

"Then she doesn't really have a boyfriend, she has an ex-boyfriend. Get your details straight if you're going to share them. Shouldn't you want to kick my ass or something for wanting to put a move on your friend?" Kai asked testing the waters with this new American.

"Naw you'll see when you meet him later. He's a fucking douche bag, he treats Ginn like shit, but she denies it. That girl is just so caught up in him, I just don't get what she sees, he's not even very hot, your definitely so much cuter than he is." Tala rambled on as the teacher stepped into the room and motioned for the room to silence.

Kai simply blinked at this odd red headed boy, had he just been called "Hot" by another boy? The blue haired boy simply stared at his new acquaintance with an eyebrow raised in amusement. "You talk a lot don't you Tala." He simply stated.

"Haha you look so adorable with that cute little confused look, Ginn better watch it or I might just try to steal you away. I mean I heard Russian guys are packing good where it counts right?" Tala said easily as his eyes wandered down to Kai's lower regions, causing Kai's hand to drop to his crotch defensively, which drew a small giggle from the red head.

Now it was a hard task to confuse Kai, let alone send him into an incoherent babbling frenzy. Kai struggled for a few minutes with Tala's awkward comment; finally he was able to choke out his response, "What the fuck? I thought we were just talking about me and Ginn where the hell did you get "I'm Gay" from the conversation?"

Tala laughed a little at the flushed red that crept onto Kai's cheeks. "I'm bisexual and Ginn is on my list of things to screw and as of now you are too, we've talked about it but never have. Maybe we can even set up a three sum eh? Me, you and Ginn? Too bad she's with that dick; she's been caught up in him since middle school."

Kai was baffled by this seemingly crazy blue eyed bisexual sitting beside him. 'Jesus H. Christ, is everyone in this fucking town psycho.' Kai thought to himself as opened his notebook to begin class.

"I have to tell you Tala, you make me a bit uneasy, but I like you, maybe not enough to fuck you but I do like you." Kai said finally after a few minutes of pondering how to react to this boys open crush on him. Tala smiled slyly in his direction.

"Aw that means so much to me you have no idea," Tala leaned in closer to Kai so that his lips were mere centimeters away from his ear. "By the end of this semester I'll have you begging for me." The hot breath on his skin caused Kai to quiver a bit in his seat.

Kai opened his mouth to retort but was silenced by the professor's booming voice signaling the start of class. Tala pulled away and simply began copying notes as if he had not just threatened to practically rape Kai.

The blue haired boy sat still for a moment in confusion as he gathered the true meaning behind the redhead's words. Kai had never thought of another guy in that way, he never even knew anyone that anything other than straight, although, his grandfather had forced him to live a very secluded life. Maybe this new school really was a new way for him to live life.

He pushed his strange thought to the back of his mind as he realized he was falling behind in his own notes. He quickly turned his attention from the odd happening of the morning to his notebook and the loud old man yelling in the front of the room. Kai signed, he longed for a drink.

* * *

Yellow eyes squinted shut as they caught the bright sun shining down in a small courtyard on the college campus. Ginn had just gotten out or he first class and was currently leaning dangerously far back in a sun bleached lawn chair in the very center of the round stone yard.

The courtyard was definitely one of Ginn's favorite places on campus. It was bright, warm and had the feeling of an old English courtyard with deep green foliage and lush trees circling the yard. It had a few tables and lawn chairs set up for the use of the students during their free time.

It was here Ginn sat waiting for her best friend to meet for their lunch break. She signed to herself as she tilted her head toward the clouds and allowed the very last tails of THC from the joint to simulate her endorphins and allow her to be high for a few minutes longer.

She watched the clouds float above he at a peacefully slow pace as she pondered the events of the past few hours. She woke up this morning pissed at the world with only the want to get high and get through the day unscathed. But now, at this very moment, she couldn't seem to shake the happy spark she had been feeling ever since the crazy blue haired foreigner broke into her apartment this morning.

"Kai." She barely said the name loud enough for her own ears to hear it. Ginn knew any girl would have immediately jumped at a chance to have Kai. Hell, she was definitely not going to pass him up if they ever got drunk enough to have an excuse to mess around, but Ginn felt devoted to someone else.

"Hey Pot Head what are you thinking about with such googley eyes?" Yelled a voice that Ginn instantly recognized as her best friend Tala. Ginn's head snapped up and shot in the voice's direction. A wide smile crept across her cheeks as she spotted her bisexual friend.

"Nada Mucho cocksucker, waiting for you to go re-up my high." Ginn said as she stood up from her chair. Her smile instantly fell as her eyes landed on the single person she had been so preoccupied with all morning.

There he was in all his sexy glory standing behind HER best friend with a smirk so evil it could match the Cheshire cat. He uncrossed his arms as waved sarcastically at her. "Hey Stoner, miss me?" He said with a certain cockiness in his voice that made Ginn love to hate him.

"Hey! No way!! You have to go find your own friends you can't have mine! Tala quick get away from him, he's….he's…EVIL!" Ginn squealed at the two boys, they exchanged looks of confusion between each other as they watched Ginn's display.

"Jeez Ginnifer Anne Kane can you get any less sociable? Come on now, afraid David will find out your hanging out with another guy? Don't worry, I'm sure Kai and I can protect you." Tala said as he walked over to the red faced girl and pulled her into a friendly embrace.

"Tala," Ginn mumbled quietly, "I'm gonna punch you in the face if you even think another word." Ginn said as she pushed him off of her and shook a fist in his direction. Tala chuckled a bit at the shorter girl.

"Yea right Kane like you can take me on, you're just mad because I got to spend the last two hours with this hottie you 'claim' you don't like." Tala said as walked back over to Kai and drooped an arm causally over the shorter male's built shoulders. Ginn could feel the heat rise in her cheeks as she blushed a little.

Kai smirked a bit in the pink haired girl's direction, 'So that's how Tala knew who I was thinking about, she must have talked about me to him. Oh yes this will definitely be a fun semester.' He thought as he eyed the younger girl.

"Jesus Tala can we just go freekin smoke already? You're pissing me off too early in the day." Ginn said as she drew her face into a pout and crossed her arms in annoyance. Tala giggled a bit and tightened his arm around Kai's neck.

"Hey now, remember Russians like their personal space." Kai said as he threw the red heads arm from his shoulders and walked towards the center of the yard where Ginn was standing. "And I have to agree with the girl, a mind-altered state sounds much better than being sober."

"For once you say something smart, let go smoke, I have like an hour for lunch." Ginn said as she began walking towards the parking lot, Tala simply shrugged at the Russian and nodded for him to follow. Kai trailed behind obediently and thus began the beginning of an odd and somewhat twisted trio.

* * *

Hey guys sorry that was so short, let me know what you guys think….R&R

3 Liebekatze


	6. Under HardCore:Part One

Hey guys thanks for the reviews :3 they make me happy!! Anywho….

Disclaimer in chapter one…..

One Love

Last Time:

"Hey now, remember Russians like their personal space." Kai said as he threw the red heads arm from his shoulders and walked towards the center of the yard where Ginn was standing. "And I have to agree with the girl, a mind-altered state sounds much better than being sober."

"For once you say something smart, let go, I have like an hour for lunch." Ginn said as she began walking towards the parking lot, Tala simply shrugged at the Russian and nodded for him to follow. Kai trailed behind obediently and thus began the beginning of an odd and somewhat twisted trio.

Chapter 6

"Under Hard-Core: Part One"

A light breeze swept over the quite ocean-side city in the midday sun causing a relaxing aura to creep in and overtake the cities inhabitants in a blanket of afternoon laziness. Time seemed to move a little slower in this sea themed college town.

However, as with most college towns the relaxed atmosphere was simply a cloud masking the true underworld of naughtiness the student's indulged themselves in to get a bit shallow enjoyment between classes, and sometimes even during.

This dark world of student life in the city was dominated by parties, drugs, sex and other not so socially acceptable activities. But, this was student life here in this city, whether one planned for it or not, bad behavior always exists.

Such bad behavior was in progress in the left upstairs apartment in a rundown complex a few miles away from the college campus where three young students sat in a circle in the middle of the living room passing around a fat blunt between them.

"So what's it like in Romania?" Ginn breathed as she exhaled a cloud of lush green smoke that rose and slowly mingled with the air around them as it slowly became too thin to see. She handed the newly lit blunt to Tala who sat cross legged next to her as she turned her head toward the blue haired man in question.

Kai eyed her in annoyance as he sat down on the floor next between Tala and Ginn creating a circle of smokers in the middle of Ginn's apartment. "I'm from Russia you dumb girl, am I going to have to repeat everything with you?" He mumbled as he glared at her with his harsh red eyes.

Tala giggled causing smoke to billow unevenly through his nostrils. Ginn swung her arm out, slapping Tala playfully in the shoulder. "Shut it douche bag. Fine then, how is it in RUSSIA?" Ginn asked crossing her arms in annoyance.

Kai flipped her the middle finger as he took the blunt from the red head. He twisted the end between his thumb and forefinger smearing the thick brown resin that seeped from the smoking hole in the tobacco leaf. "Cold." Was the Russian's short answer as he too, sucked the sweet bliss that came with the smoke filling his lungs.

Ginn rolled her eyes, "Duh it's cold, but like why leave some place cool like that and move here? It's fuckin boring in this stupid city, nothing ever happens here." She said as she leaned back and threw her legs over Tala's in a lazy fashion.

Kai exhaled slowly noting in his mind how the two Americans acted with each other, he then took another deep hit off the blunt again before he answered. He didn't feel like these two really needed to know about his family legacy just yet. He felt it might make things awkward between them if they knew he was a heir to an entire fortune he simply wanted to run away from. Everyone had their secrets, and this was his.

"It was too cold; I wanted to be somewhere where it didn't snow in the winter." Kai finally said as he passed the blunt to Ginn. He had to admit it; she really had no boundaries, no rules, no regulation, it was refreshing to him. She seemed free and new, something he longed to be. He watched her as she closed her golden eyes and inhaled the smoke.

Her lips were pushed together and her eyelids relaxed over her eyes as thought she were preparing for a kiss. Kai's mind wandered to the how they would feel against his skin, how he really wanted to figure this strange girl out, but was pulled from his fantasy by the eerie feeling of eyes staring at him.

He looked up into narrowed icy blue eyes watching him through the smoke designs the light created when Ginn blew out her hit. Tala was watching him watch Ginn. Kai felt a bit strange as he noticed Tala's lips slowly draw into an amused smile. Tala seemed to be devising something devilish behind his cold eyes; Kai wasn't too sure he wanted to know what those eyes were truly seeing.

"You came all the way to America because of snow? That's stupid. I like snow, its pretty." Ginn said pulling both boys away from their thoughts. She could feel herself slowly giving into the high the blunt was providing for her. She giggled a bit and took another puff as she handed it to Tala.

"Shut up crack head you've never even seen snow; don't pretend you're cooler than you actually are." Tala interjected as he lightly pushed Ginn who over dramatically collapsed against the hardwood floor with a grunt and shoved her hands behind her head for support. "Drama queen," The red head mumbled under his breath at the girl's display.

He watched the display the two put on before him with great interest, they apparently seemed perfectly trustful of each other, it was strange to Kai considering the best friend he had back home was himself. He wondered how any two people could be so close without actually being together. It was like an anomaly, and anomalies did indeed amuse Kai.

"Hey I need a pillow, get over Criminal I need your leg." Ginn said as she motioned for him to sit closer to her so she could use him as a pillow. Kai stared her confused, "What? I'm not gonna bite you…well, too hard anyway." She giggled as she chomped her teeth in Kai's direction.

"You are a very strange girl." Kai said as he moved himself closer and allowed her head to rest in his lap as Tala handed him the blunt that seemed to have shrunk about a quarter. He tried to hide a smile as he felt the high from the weed swarming his brain and relaxing his tight muscles.

" Hey now, it's smokin time, and in smokin time all is peace and harmony…in normal time I still think your douchey Russian who should give me back my key." Ginn said playfully as adjusted her head on his legs causing her bright pink hair to pool into his lap.

Kai smirked at her comment and tapped her on the forehead with his finger causing her to look up into his face. He smiled at and then blew two lungs full smoke into her face causing her to shoot up from her position coughing.

Tala burst out laughing at the two neighbors; it was obvious to anyone that these three kids were on a one track way to euphoria. "Hey love birds, lets smoke half this and go, class starts soon." Tala teased as he looked at the clock.

"Watch it Criminal, Tala just saved you from a sever ass kickin, after class, in so killin you for that." Ginn threatened as she watched Kai take another long drag from the blunt and hand it to her. Tala smirked at the two.

"Wait a second, why the fuck does he get a key? You bitch I've known your for like ever and I don't get a freaking key, what the hell?" Tala whined jokingly as he shoved Ginn's legs off his own. Kai smirked at him.

"Don't be jealous, I'll make you a copy, then you can come piss her off as much as you want." Kai said handing the blunt to Ginn; he smiled slightly in Tala's direction. Ginn took the blunt and slapped Kai in the arm lightly.

"Remember, the key works on your door too, he might come and molest you in your sleep." Tala gave Ginn a surprised look. "Yea, I know what you're gay little mind is thinkin Red. I've known you since we were in diapers, I know your type. Ginn said as she took one last hit from the blunt as put it out on the wooden floor next to her.

Tala let out an amused laugh, "Yea, you know you're probably right. You'd have to sleep with one eye open, you're way too hot for your own good Russian." Tala said causing Kai to twist his face in confusion.

Kai smiled a bit, "Remind me not to drink with you." The three laughed in unison as they shared the euphoric feeling the THC created. Kai felt happy. Happier than he had in a very long time, these two people seemed to be the missing component he was longing for in life.

The three misfits sat together peacefully in their smoking circle silently watching the smog above them twist and twirl in the afternoon sunbeams that the blinds cast across the room. Peace seemed to exist in the world as the minuets passed between them like hours.

Ginn laid her head cautiously back on Kai's lap as she closed her eyes and allowed her mind to completely ease. She smiled at the warmth the lap beneath her created. She really did like Kai; he wasn't near as annoying as she claimed him to be, or that could have been the weed thinking for her, but for now he was definitely someone she shouldn't "drink with" as the blue haired man in question put it.

Kai relaxed his hand on Ginn's forehead and subconsciously began softly stroking her pink bangs; he received a soothing groan from the girl so he continued his motion without a second thought. He really was lucky to have destiny give him his ratty apartment next door, otherwise this girl would just be another classmate he never cared to meet. The only dilemma with Ginn now was this supposed boyfriend she seemed afraid to talk about. He figured he would do his best to pump Tala for some Intel on him later.

He looked up to once again meet Tala's cold blue eyes. This boy was another gift given to him by fate. Tala was definitely one to be weary of, he seemed as cunning and manipulative as Kai himself, if not more. There was a great potential for a partnership with this particular red head. He was someone Kai would watch with much interest throughout their time together.

Kai watched as Tala's grin slowly twisted into a sly smirk. His eyes narrowed as if he was trying to read Kai's thoughts, his icy stare made Kai's heart beat faster, as if he was in a position of danger. Tala must have seen the hit of uncertainty in Kai's eyes because his smile simply widened as Ginn passed him the blunt that was now half gone.

Tala took a few quick hits, inhaling deeply as he savored the last few breaths of smoke that lingered in his lungs. He really found the blue haired boy in front of him attractive; Kai posed a sort of game to Tala that challenged him like no other. The goal of this game was definitely to get into the Russian's pants…then set him and Ginn up of course.

The red head had never truly considered himself as "sane," in fact he knew he was far from it. He found out at the tender age of ten through his dead beat father's hidden porn collection that sex was his passion in life, male or female, Tala wasn't too big on the details, as long as someone hot was on his dick he was happy, very happy.

Tala and Ginn had been best friends ever since they were young children, at the age of three Tala's secretly broken family moved into the house across the street from Ginn's family, who were all equally in denial about the stability of their households. And as fate would have it the two misfits of the family became fast friends.

The two had even dated a few times but decided they were better off friends than actual lovers due to Tala's Casanova like mentality. When Tala was thirteen his father left and never came back one night after he and Tala's mom had a particularly bad fight when Tala confessed to then that he thought he might be bisexual, and now he was staring into the eyes of a very sexy Russian boy wanting nothing more than to suck him off.

Tala really thought of himself as a sick individual but shrugged it off easily, his father saw the truth in him when he was eleven, and now at the fragile age of eighteen he felt it was it destiny to do the naughty things he knew his father had nightmares about wherever the fuck he was now. He was lucky enough to get a scholar ship to the college and was currently living at home with his perpetually drunk mother.

"Well guys, I guess we should get goin?" Ginn's lazy voice cut through the silence the high created in the group as each individual mused. She began to stand up and brush off the bits of ash that now covered her clothes as wells as most of the floor around them. Kai and Tala followed suit both stretching from sitting down for so long.

The three stumbled to gather their things for school and proceeded out the door at a place that would put a sloth to shame. The silence shared between the trio was comforting and peaceful, each had their own issues to wonder about, like how to not fall asleep during their next classes. They all plopped into Kai's car and quickly took off in the direction of the school.

This is kinda a half chapter cuz i was stuck and it just felt like it was taugnting me, laughing at me being all mean like...so now im gonna start with a fresh document! Wish me luck!!.... Oh YEaaa.... I feel like its moving slow, but that could just be me…well let me know what you think. I have very big plans for this story so the more feedback the better :D ..Oh and I think I might change the genre to drama/romance…maybe …..anywho thanks and i hope you enjoyed it!!

LiebeKatze


	7. Under HardCore:Part Two

Hey guys thanks for the reviews :3 they make me happy!! Anywho….

Disclaimer in chapter one…..

One Love

Last Time:

The three stumbled to gather their things for school and proceeded out the door at a place that would put a sloth to shame. The silence shared between the trio was comforting and peaceful, each had their own issues to wonder about, like how to not fall asleep during their next classes. They all plopped into Kai's car and quickly took off in the direction of the school.

.

Chapter 7

"Under Hard-Core: Part Two"

Kai sat slouched over in his desk, lightly tapping the end of his pen against the edge of the table in an irritated manner as he silently wished death on the trio of fake blond girls giggling loudly in front of him. He raised his hand to cover his drooping eyes as he listened to their conversation about how hot the blue haired guy behind them was, the blue haired guy being him.

He glanced around the annoyingly crowded room and observed the juvenile interactions between the students as they flirted, chatted and picked on each other like a pack of wild monkeys. He simply sighed and wished he could just be in a quite nook elsewhere, doing something other than being in class.

"Hey sexy what's your name huh?" called a high pitched voice that cut through his musing like an axe. He looked up into the blue eyes of one of the prettier of the blonds that once sat in front of him was now at his side leaning on the empty seat beside him. "Mind if I sit here?" She said and without waiting for his answer planted herself beside him.

Kai blinked at her for a second, trying to pull himself far enough out of his high to register the girl's actions fast enough. However, instead he simply pulled himself farther away from her and tried to sink deeper into his seat praying the class would end faster than time could move.

"I'm Hailey, you must be new. You look totally crazy with that hair… Are you like from Japan or something, I heard they have crazy colored hair in Japan." Squawked the same sharp voice that distracted him in the first place, he rolled his eyes at the girl's utter dumbness.

"Russia." He finally decided to mutter as the blonde simply stared at his with a confident smirk. The girl looked at him confused.

"You're name is Russia? That is so cool." She finally said with a giggle. By this point Kai was almost sure he was hallucinating, no one could be that stupid and actually be going to college. He considered the idea that Ginn or Tala spiked the weed or something.

"I'm from Russia, my name is Kai." He answered with a slightly sarcastic tone. She didn't seem to notice as she placed an unwelcome palm on his knee and said with a stereotypical, "Welcome to America," which he took as polite as he could without actually giving a shit.

"So I can see you smoke right?" The blonde, Hailey, added. Kai's eyes widened to the size of plates. His face snapped up to meet her blue gaze. She simply sat and smiled at him waiting for a reply.

"Why do you ask that?" He asked her immediately snapping out of his lingering high allowing him to focus on his current situation. He narrowed his eyes at her obviously fake tanned face.

She rolled her eyes at him and flipped her neatly trimmed hair over her shoulder. "You reek of swag and your eyes are totally squinty… duh." Hailey answered simply as if it wasn't a big deal. Kai watched as she shot an approving look at the horde of bleach blondes that sat in front of them.

"Ok, yes I do what of it?" Kai asked coldly as noticed the teacher walk to the front of the large room and begin to write stuff on the white board in front. Hailey's smile widened into a toothy grin showing off her perfectly straight pearly teeth.

"You wouldn't wanna come out to the dorms later and smoke with me and some friends would ya? It's gonna be pretty hot, you know a bunch of us cheerleaders and frat guys threw in for some beer too, it's like beginning of the year party. It's at ten 'kay? Oh on make sure you come alone." She said quietly as the teacher began his lecture. She wrote an address on a piece of paper and shoved it into his hands.

"You better come or I'll be mad." She whispered as she began listening to the lecture. Kai blinded with confusion as he stared at the dorm address written in pink ink. He shrugged mentally and pocketed the paper deciding to make any real decision after class. He began to take notes as he allowed himself to relax in the silence the teacher's voice created from the crowd.

*****************

Ginn flipped her pink bangs out of her eyes as she lay sprawled out on the carpet in the hallway in front of Tala's class. She only had about twenty more minutes before her red headed friend got out of class. She sighed vocally; all she really at the moment was to go home, curl up with her bong and doze off into sleep, but she promised Tala she'd wait for him to walk home.

She closed her eyes and allowed herself to drift into a day dream where her and Kai were driving together down the beach with the wind in her hair and the sun on her cheeks. She began to wonder why she thought of Kai instead of her boyfriend.

Ginn shook her head and allowed her hand to absent mindedly tug at the ring she had in the belly button in thought. Kyle had been her off and on boyfriend since they were kids, after she and Tala had broken up for the first time in middle school he had been her only love.

Kyle was a rugged man at the age of 22, with protein enhanced muscles and short spiky black hair, his goal in life was to be an Abercrombie model at the local mall. Ginn almost couldn't remember why she stayed with the guy, probably because they were always referred to as "the cutest couple" throughout grade school.

When they were fourteen, and Ginn was still a natural blonde, she and Kyle got drunk together and she lost her virginity in a tangled mess of a night that she could barely recall. But it was from that night on she felt tied to him.

Though they were three years apart they kept dating, breaking up about every six months to screw around, then get back together just to do it all over again. In the mean time she usually went back into a doomed relationship with Tala only to break up and get back with Kyle.

Kyle was now going to a private college in a bigger city up north about nine hours away, he would call Ginn every few days on Tala's cell phone which would either end up in him and Ginn fighting and breaking up or missing each other and getting back together.

Ginn ran a hand through her two toned hair and fought back the need to cry as she reminisced. She believed deep down that she made a mistake in her life, she wasn't sure what is was exactly, but she blamed herself for feeling so lost and hopeless.

Kyle had always been there to comfort her, to love her when she couldn't love herself, to please her inner laying sense of the need to be needed. But she felt so unfulfilled and used that she just couldn't pull herself away from the security that Kyle presented her.

She suddenly felt pressure on her hips as someone sat on her lower regions. "Owie…fuck you Tala get off." Ginn said with her eyes still closed as she tried to buck her hips to throw the body off.

"Fuck you my ass feels way better than Tala's, admit it." Called a Russian voice from the mass above her. She opened her eye her blue haired neighbor sitting on top of her torso with his palms on either side of her head.

Ginn turned her head to look down both sides of the hallway making sure no one saw their odd display. Feeling confident that they were alone she looked up into her captors face and studied his crimson eyes carefully noting the deep lust that seemed to dominate his pupils. She smirked at him, "How was class asshole?"

Kai smiled at her and bent down closer to her, with a sly smile that made butterflies swirl in Ginn's stomach. He was only a few centimeters away from her lips, something began to burn in her chest as adrenaline pumped into her veins…he was going to kiss her. Here on the floor in a random hallway in the college math building, Kai was going to kiss her.

He allowed his eyelid to drop slightly as he parted his lips, Ginn closed her eyes and pursed her lips and waited for the much desired kiss. She waited. And waited… and finally opened her eyes to Kai staring down at her with a pissed off look on his face.

"Do you really have a fucking boyfriend?" He growled at her angrily. She shrunk down beneath him and silently shrugged her shoulders. "What the fuck does that mean?" He asked with a bit more force in his voice.

"I don't know, I guess we kinda broke up a few days ago. He's sometimes a dick. "She said not really answering his question. She was caught way off guard by his sudden interrogation and felt very on edge. Instead of the flash of hostility she was expecting, Kai stood up and offered her a hand up with a smirk.

"What the fuck?" Ginn asked with a slightly raised tone as she propped herself up on her elbows and looked at Kai's victorious expression with disgust. "I thought you were gonna go all Russian mob on me or somethin, what the hell was that about." She demanded as took his hand.

Kai shrugged , "I've just heard a lot about you recently and I just wanted to know the truth from what do you American's say, oh yes, the cow's mouth." Kai said as he watched Ginn's unamused expression change to anger.

"And just who the fuck have you been talking to huh?" Ginn asked with rage as she threw her hands on her hips in a typical angry girl fashion.

Kai took out the little piece of paper with pink writing the girl in his earlier class had given him and read the name out loud. "Hailey Washington." He watched as Ginn's anger flared at the mention of the name.

"Ugh, I fucking hate the stupid bitch. She was the captain of the cheerleaders back in my high school, we always hated each other because she was my in love with my boyfriend." Ginn said with a hint of venom in her voice.

She though back to the last time in high school when she found Kyle with his dick in Hailey's mouth in the girls locker room on afternoon after they had broken up for the millionth time. She couldn't stand the girl, yet somehow she forgave Kyle for the tears she cried that night and the few days following.

"Thought you said you broke up?" Kai offered cautiously hoping to aggravate her rage just a little bit more before Tala stepped in to split them up. Ginn glared at him with anger blazing in her eyes.

"Screw you Kai, what's it to you anyway?" Ginn asked viciously sending him a truly hateful look.

Kai smirked and glanced at the time on his phone. "Nothing just wondering whether I should go to this party this invited me to or not." He said casually, waving the little piece of paper in his hand around. Ginn scoffed at him as the door to the room Tala was in flung open.

"Do whatever the fuck you want, why the hell does it depend on my boyfriend?" She questioned quickly trying to finish the conversation before Tala got there.

The Russian shrugged his built shoulders, "Wondering if it was worth going to. Seems like a good time, and your obviously sitting her daydreaming about the boyfriend so, I think I will." He said as Tala emerged from the room and spotted the two standing a few feet away.

"Whatever. Have fun Russian I don't give a shit what you think or do so fuck off." She said as Tala approached them.

"Fuck who off?" The redhead questioned as he walked up to them and threw his arms around Ginn's shoulders, Kai waved indicating both himself and saying hello in the same motion. Ginn crossed her arms and shot Kai a glare once again.

"The jack ass was just telling me he's gonna go to Hailey's party tonight." Ginn said with an acusing tone.

Tala looked at him with a growing smile, "Fucking bad ass man, there are always so many hot chicks at those things that are so drunk they'll take off their skirts even when you tell them not to!" Tala laughed loudly clapping Kai proudly on the shoulder. "Let me know how that one goes. Should be a kick ass party."

Ginn Immediately threw Tala's arm off her shoulders and stalked off towards the exit of the building in a rage leaving the two boys in the hallway laughing at the potential fun Kai was going to have at Hailey's party.

"Should we be worried about pinky over there?" Kai asked as he pointed in Ginn's retreating direction. Tala shook his head assuring him that she would be fine after she smoked a joint and calmed down. Tala and Kai said quick goodbyes as Tala ran off after Ginn to catch the bus and Kai stumbled to find the parking lot his car was in.

Kai smiled, he really found it fun to piss Ginn off. After his conversation after class with Hailey he decided she would be the perfect way to get under Ginn's skin. He almost felt bad at the look of need that he received when he was pretending he was about to kiss her. She seemed much more wanting than he had been expecting.

He shrugged it off as he found his car and sped off to his new apartment to shower and prepare for his first American college party. He wished he could at least take Tala with him, but the blonde said to come alone, he assumed that meant she wanted to get him for other reason's than just to smoke and hang out. However, he was definitely not against the idea of fucking Hailey, as long as she didn't say anything in the process… her high pitch voice really pissed him off.

Well that's if for now…not sure what I'm gonna do yet but I'm thinkin drunk sex? Maybe, maybe not you'll just have to find out… Review please? I like to know what you guys think.  
LiebeKatze


	8. Shooting Sunshine

Hey guys thanks for the reviews :3 they make me happy!! Anywho….

Disclaimer in chapter one…..

One Love

Last Time:

. Kai smiled, he really found it fun to piss Ginn off. After his conversation after class with Hailey he decided she would be the perfect way to get under Ginn's skin. He almost felt bad at the look of need that he received when he was pretending he was about to kiss her. She seemed much more wanting than he had been expecting.

He shrugged it off as he found his car and sped off to his new apartment to shower and prepare for his first American college party. He wished he could at least take Tala with him, but the blonde said to come alone, he assumed that meant she wanted to get him for other reason's than just to smoke and hang out. However, he was definitely not against the idea of fucking Hailey, as long as she didn't say anything in the process… her high pitch voice really pissed him off.

Chapter 8

"Shooting Sunshine"

Golden eyes stared, no burned, into the side of his face. She was angry, she was more than angry, she was pissed. Tala walked in silence next to Ginn as they made their way on the two mile stretch of city between Tala's house and the college.

Occasionally a few cars would zoom by on the street next to them as they trekked both contemplating the last conversation they had with their new found Russian friend, which caused the angry silence from the pink haired girl who stomped her heels in rage as she walked beside the red headed bisexual.

Tala sighed and wished she would get over herself and shut up, she had been ranting about him for the past twenty minutes. He thought this potential friendship between the three of them would be really interesting in time, if Ginn would just quit being so stubborn and just accept the she liked Kai. She was definitely into this new guy, she didn't know it yet.

"Ugh that stupid Russian playboy, I can't believe he's going to that stupid bitch's party…and he even told me about it! The nerve of that fuck head." Ginn ranted as she stalked next to Tala kicking a small loose pebble into the street with surge of anger.

The red head glanced up at her red face and smirked. "You know," he said "In all rights, Kai has a right to go out and screw whoever he feels like." Tala mumbled; he watched as Ginn's face contorted into an even more disgusted expression.

"And how the fuck do you figure that huh? The bastard practically shoved it in my face that he was goin to a party with one chick in this entire school that I absolutely fuckin hate. I bet she's gonna try and fuck him too, the stupid slut bag!" Ginn raved waving her arm in the air in frustration.

Tala shrugged and kicked at a rock Ginn had been kicking ahead of the pair for the past few minutes. "You said he asked you flat out about Kyle right?" He said finally after a quick debate in his head as to if he really wanted to continue this conversation and potentially get kicked in the balls for his coming argument.

Ginn simply raised her eyebrow in a mock curious expression, "So what?" She questioned and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Jesus your a dumbass sometimes pinky. " Tala teased her using Kai's nickname. "It seems to me like he was trying to see if you were over Kyle, I guess you failed his little interrogation eh?" He laughed instantly realizing he made a mistake in his decision to tell Ginn his thoughts on her and Kai's conversation.

The girl next to him was about to explode, she narrowed her eyes and balled her fists, "So your saying I pretty much gave the dickhead permission to go or something?" She asked with a hint of sadness lying deep under her tone of anger.

Tala stopped mid step and turned to face her. "Yea, it's what I would have done anyway." The red head looked at his friend's frustrated face with a smirk and shrugged nervously.

"Well then you're a dickhead too and I hope you trip and fall in traffic you god damned ass." Ginn said in a mono-tone voice only half joking. They turned down a block and continued walking in silence, she really hated the idea of Kai going to Hailey's party, it made him seem dirty to her like he was consorting with the enemy.

Tala scoffed after a few minutes and looked up towards the orange tinted sky grabbing Ginn's attention, "At least now I know I can go for him, since I really don't give a shit who he fucks and you're apparently not over Kyle yet and all."

Ginn swiftly delivered a sharp jab to his shoulder followed by a traditional "Fuck you" as they walked up the steps to Tala's house. The house was old and broken, made of rotting wood and chipping paint, it was Tala's own personal most hated place to be.

Tala and his mother had moved to this little house a few years ago after his father left them. Money had been scarce and all his mother could afford was a little two bedroom house with a single bathroom and no yard to speak off. The only good thing was that it was within walking distance of both the college and Ginn's apartment.

"Well this is my stop, I could walk you home but I have to try and get drunk before mom comes home, you know how annoying she can get." Tala said in a strained joking voice. Ginn gave him a sympathetic smile, completely forgetting their earlier argument; she leaned in and pecked him on the lips lightly.

"You know I love you no matter how much of a skanky douche bag you can be. Don't let your stupid mother kill your day. We'll chill tomorrow 'kay?" Ginn said thinking back on how much Tala and his mother hated each other.

Tala's mom wasn't always a crazed drunk, she and Tala used to be happy in a home with his father and love that seemed flawless. However, when Tala's father found out about him being a bisexual he left and never came back. His mom blamed him for her husband leaving and them having to move to a shabby little house and her having to work three jobs.

Ginn and Tala parted way and she waved to him from the street as he disappeared in to the doorway and gently shut the door behind him. She sighed, pulling her hair up into a pony tail, and prepared to walk the final stretch to the apartments.

Kai smirked to himself as he pulled his car into the driveway of his and Ginn's apartment complex. He couldn't believe his luck today, the chick that seemed to piss off his little pink haired neighbor the most wanted to fuck him.

He couldn't help but laugh at the situation that seemed to bud itself between him and the local college students of this little sea side city. It was exactly what he was hoping for when he decided to leave the safety of his mansion in Russian, and Ginn was at the heart of it all.

Sure he thought that this Hailey chick was hot, but Ginn was the one who really blew his mind. He felt the soft sea air against his skin as he made his way up the wooden staircase to his and Ginn's apartment stoop. He sighed, unlocked his door and slipped quietly inside to plan his next move. He still had a few hours to kill before he headed to Hailey's dorm and could already feel the boredom sinking in.

Kai threw his phone and keys down on his kitchen counter and made his way to his couch, flopping himself down haphazardly, he groped around the floor beside him with his hand and smiled to himself as his fingers wrapped around the cold glass bottle he had been searching for.

Flicking off the cap of the Russian vodka, he threw back the bottle and took a swig as if it were a bottle of water. "Hmm what to do for the next four hours…" Kai wondered aloud to himself as he continued to nurse the half full bottle.

Suddenly, as if god had heard his bitching, he heard the door to Ginn's apartment swing open and closed with such force that it shook the windows of the tiny building. Kai couldn't suppress the slithering feeling of sick pleasure creep into his mind as he concocted a plan to piss off the girl even more. He knew she was already sizzling from their earlier conversation and just couldn't resist the change to feed the fire.

He took another gulf from the bottle and stood up quickly, grabbing his wallet from his back pocket, he fished out a ten and, bottle still in hand, he made his way out his apartment and tapped on Ginn's door roughly.

Kai waited for a few minutes before the door flew open and Ginn's pink hair came into view, "Jesus Tala took you long enough, I figured you'd come by sometime tonight but this is… Hey what the hell do you want?" She sad apparently expecting the red head.

Kai smirked and leaned against the door frame waving the ten dollar bill in a taunting manner. "I want to smoke, and I'm sure you do to. " He said. Ginn glared at him for a minute, her face twisted in contemplation as she considered if she really wanted to smoke with the Russian jackass.

"Come on Pinky, I'm fucking buying, all you have to do is roll a blunt and inhale, that's not that hard is it?" Kai teased as he rolled his eyes at her. She signed in defeat and stepped aside to let him inside.

"At least you had the decency to knock on the damn door this time." Ginn mumbled as she followed the blue haired man into the living room. "Wait here for a sec." She said as she disappeared into her bedroom to get the weed.

Kai plopped himself on the couch haphazardly and threw the money on the coffee table. Ginn emerged a few moments later with a small baggie of shriveled green weed and a blunt shell that had been emptied. She stopped just before sitting down next to him and starred him down.

"For the record, I still think you're a fuckin asshole and I don't particularly like you. And with that, let's smoke." She stated as she threw herself down onto the couch beside him. She bent over the table and emptied out the little plastic bag, "Can you hand me the grinder? You're sittin on it." Ginn said as she threw her hair out of her face once again.

Kai shrugged and fished around beneath his butt for the lost grinder; his fingers clutched a small metal object which he assumed was the object in question. "Here." He mumbled as he tossed it to Ginn, who almost didn't catch it. She began working on grinding the weed silently, also totally ignoring Kai's presence.

"Are you going to be like this the whole time? It's kind of turning me on." Kai said half joking, sure, it was fun when she was angry, but not when she was flat out ignoring him. Sat up and starred at her intently, knowing it would make her nervous.

Ginn sat for a few seconds without moving and finally shrugged after a few minutes, "Depends how high we get. I gotta admit, you seem a lot less stupid when I'm stoned." She mumbled as she began to drop the newly ground weed into the blunt shell. "Oh and that's a lame pick up line."

"You really are a pot head aren't you?" Kai said more to himself than to her. She looked up at him for a second and then started working on licking the tobacco to seal the shell back together.

"Yea that's pretty much me. I'm a weed fiend, I love it, live for it, and I'd totally marry it if it was legal." She mumbled between licks. Kai couldn't help but smile a little to himself as dirty images of other things her tongue could be licking popped into his head.

"Any particular reason you smoke so much Smokey the Bear?" Kai asked, pulling his head from the gutter. Ginn glared at him as she gave the tobacco a final lick and stuck it together with the tip of her finger.

"Any reason you can over with vodka you fuckin Russian?" Ginn snapped back, Kai's attention turned to the clear bottle that was clutched forgotten in his hand.

Kai shrugged his muscular shoulders, "I felt like I should feed your stereotypical attitude. Did you want some?" He said sarcastically offering the bottle to her. She looked at it with a longing expression before quickly snatching the bottle away from him, unscrewing the top and taking a long swig.

Ginn twisted her face at the heat from the liquor against the tender skin in her through with gained a snort of laughter from Kai. "Ugh, that tastes like shit." She whined as she romped around the floor under the sofa for a lighter.

"It's Russian." Kai said simply as he shrugged, he watched as she paused from her search and took another short gulp from the bottle then continued on her expedition for fire.

"So then you're saying Russians taste like shit?" Ginn asked as her fingers came across what she assumed to be a long lost Zippo she hadn't seen since she moved in. She tossed the newly rolled blunt and the new found lighter into Kai's lap.

"We could find out." Kai said huskily as he leaned in closer to Ginn. She shot a hand up to firmly rest on the Russian's strong chest muscles in a nervous attempt to stop him from getting any closer.

"Get off Casanova; I don't get off on jerky rich boys." Ginn shot back trying in a half ass attempt to push Kai away from her.

Kai smirked at her with an evil sparkle in his eyes, "That's not what Tala said, from what I understand you can't help but like jerky rich guys. Isn't that what you're supposed boyfriend is?" Kai said, moving his hand towards Ginn's knee.

"That was a low blow ass face. Shut up and light the fucking blunt or get the hell out. Aren't you gonna go fuck that stupid Haley bitch anyway? Why the hell would you mess with me now if you were planning on doing her later? And this is a perfect time for you not to be a dick by the way." The pink haired girl ranted as she roughly shoved him away.

Kai laughed and sat back in his spot and proceeded to light the end of the blunt, sucking in the think grape flavored smoke, he allowed himself a moment to relish the last few minutes with his new found play toy before he answered.

A feeling of pride rushed through him as he realized that even the simple idea of smoking could get this girl to talk, even if she was pissed off at him. He could tell that she wanted him, it was in the way she didn't push him away at first that he could really feel it. Even the way she glared at him gave him the impression she was only pretending to hate him because she felt she was supposed to.

"I really like you Pinky but unfortunately according to you, you have a boyfriend, who Tala claims you've broken up with, and thus I have to get crazy drunk sex elsewhere. In reality I'm only doing you a favor by fucking her." Kai said casually between puffs and handed the blunt to Ginn.

"You're really fucking hot Blue, but you ruin it when you open your mouth." Ginn shot back coldly as she inhaled the green smoke, allowing the soothing effects of the THC to caress her mind into a calmer, hazy state. She passed the bottle back to Kai, who took a gulp immediately.

He let the sting of the vodka pass to his stomach before he laughed. "So we agree that you would go for me then, if you were single of course?" He said lightly through a sly smile.

Ginn continued to smoke as she stared daggers at the blue haired Russian. She really couldn't say if she would go for him, she did think he was stupid hot, he was even a smart guy who liked weed and drinking almost as much as she did, but he was a goddamned jackass. He was cunning, vain, annoying, and always seemed smug to the point of disgust.

"If you were like the third to last guy on Earth then maybe you'd have a shot." She said coolly handing the blunt to Kai, who smirked at her expected snappy comeback. He put the tobacco to his lips and breathed in the sweet green smog the weed produced.

He loved the feeling that built up in his lungs as they filled with the think cloud. For a moment he was in paradise until his lungs gave out and he had to exhale. The soft spinning feeling the weed gave him seemed to provoke his need to discover the secrets the girl beside him was holding.

"You are the most charming girl I have ever met."He said, with an almost sincere tone, "You know, I hope you decide to dump your boyfriend soon or I might just have to give into Tala's twisted idea. " He continued between puffs.

"You're a sick mother fucker Kai, a sick, sick mother fucker. " Ginn said jokingly as she watched the Russian's red eyes study her movements. She could almost hear the twisted cogs in his turning with bad ideas.

Ginn knew Tala wanted Kai; Kai knew Tala wanted Kai too; it was simply a matter of time before this triangle of tension blew, all Kai had to wait and Ginn Knew it. She was sexually attracted to the Russian, sooner or later, natural instincts would take over and she would give into him. However, she intended to make it as difficult for Kai as possible.

"That is what it says on my permanent record." Kai laughed as he handed the half blunt to Ginn. She finally cracked a smile as the high hit her full on.

"I knew you were a criminal too. That's probably the real reason you moved here, you like running from the KGB aren't you?" Ginn accused jokingly as she pointed to Kai who was sipping his bottle of vodka still.

"Did you actually just make a joke towards me? Glory to god in the highest she has found a sense of humor." Kai proclaimed in a mock preaching manor gaining a laugh from the golden eyed girl. It seemed for a few moments that these two could actually enjoy each other's company.

The two continued to pass the waning blunt between, exchanging casual stories and comments, almost as though they hadn't been annoying each other all day. However, like most good things, the peace between them passed as Ginn recalled the party Kai was going to that night.

"So are you still gonna fuck Hailey tonight?" Ginn asked leaning in toward Kai. She decided if he got to play games it was only fair that she got to play too. Her golden orbs watched as his lazy smile widened at her inquiry.

"You know, just for you I'll fuck one of her friends instead, it will piss off Hailey and I still get sex. It's a win-win situation." Kai shrugged as he took one final hit and put the blunt roach out on an ash tray in the center of the table.

Ginn snorted in laughter at his heinous idea. He really was a dirty son of a bitch, and quite frankly, it made her want him more and more. Even if he was a dick, he was a funny dick when she was high, and to Ginn it was what made him worth keeping around. That and the fact that he was obviously head over heels for her.

"Very funny ass monger, I hope you get crabs or something." Ginn said back as she snatched the forgotten vodka bottle from Kai's lap. He smiled slyly at her as he watched her drink.

"Well you can keep that," Kai said nodding to the bottle clutched in Ginn's fingers. "I'm going to go get pretty for a party. Enjoy your night Criminal." Kai said as he stood up from the couch.

Ginn narrowed her eyes at him as he ascended and quickly shot her hand up to grab his wrist to stop him from leaving. She wasn't sure if it was the idea of him with another girl, or the imposing confusion brought on by the alcohol and weed that fueled her next actions, but she knew it was probably a bad idea.

In a moment of passion she pulled herself half up from the couch and locked her lips to his unsuspecting mouth in a fierce, passionate kiss. The kiss deepened as Kai came to his senses and realize that Ginn was actually kissing him.

Their tongues ran together as they fought for dominance over the kiss. Kai lowered them onto the sofa without breaking the kiss. He could taste the vodka on her breath as they made out on Ginn's couch in the silence, the only sound coming from the soft rustling of the cushions under their combined weight and the smacking of their lips in a passionate war.

Kai smiled as he finally broke the random make out session between the two. He really wanted to do this, but he knew she would never allow him to hear the end of it; she would accuse him of trying to take advantage of her while she was mess up even though she was the one that started it.

"Hey where the heck do you think you're goin Blue?" Ginn whined as she watched Kai stand once again from the couch. He smiled with actually sincerity this time.

"I am much more of a gentleman than you may think Pinky. I'll see you later; don't get sick on that shit." Kai said as he nodded to the bottle that Ginn had once again attached herself to. He turned slowly and left, locking the door with the key that led them to meet in the first place, leaving Ginn suckling on the bottle watching him with wide, sad eyes.

'Kay, so that's that. Review and let me know what you think! More to come soon….

Liebe Katze


	9. Inside the Influence

Yin: First off, I'd like to say sorry for taking so long and this is just the first update of many... also thanks to those of you that have reviewed and especially to Hanachu for reminding why I started writing this story in the first place, and with out further nonsense here it it, the next chapter:

Disclaimer in chapter one…..

One Love:

Last Time:

Their tongues ran together as they fought for dominance over the kiss. Kai lowered them onto the sofa without breaking the kiss. He could taste the vodka on her breath as they made out on Ginn's couch in the silence, the only sound coming from the soft rustling of the cushions under their combined weight and the smacking of their lips in a passionate war.

Kai smiled as he finally broke the random make out session between the two. He really wanted to do this, but he knew she would never allow him to hear the end of it; she would accuse him of trying to take advantage of her while she was mess up even though she was the one that started it.

"Hey where the heck do you think you're goin Blue?" Ginn whined as she watched Kai stand once again from the couch. He smiled with actually sincerity this time.

"I am much more of a gentleman than you may think Pinky. I'll see you later; don't get sick on that shit." Kai said as he nodded to the bottle that Ginn had once again attached herself to. He turned slowly and left, locking the door with the key that led them to meet in the first place, leaving Ginn suckling on the bottle watching him with wide, sad eyes.

Chapter 9:

Inside the Influence

Ginn sat curled up alone in a pile of clothes that she wasn't sure she would exactly consider clean still clinging to the bottle Kai left in her hands a few hours ago. She couldn't believe she kissed him, without warning or thinking she just reacted. She didn't want him to leave, as much as she hated him, she didn't want him to go to that party.

She hated to admit it, but Tala and Kai were both right, she really had no claim to Kai and had no right to tell him what he could and couldn't do. She hadn't even known him for a day and already she was feeling something one may claim as the equivalent to love.

Maybe this was what all the great romance novels called "love at first sight?" 'Or lust,' Ginn thought as took a sharp swig of the vodka to make her ridiculous ponderings seem less insane. The alcohol stung her throat less and less with every drink; she didn't have class until the next afternoon so she wasn't too concerned with having a hangover from the potent Russian liquor.

A dizzy feeling accompanied by an underwhelming feeling of sadness crept across Ginn's eyes, she didn't want to be alone anymore, and even Kai's company would have been welcomed at this point. Then, as if some god above heard her thoughts a soft knock came at her front door.

She sprung up from her nest in her clothes and rushed to the door, stumbling halfway down the hallway, hoping the blue haired Russian deiced not to go to Hailey's party. She roughly threw the door open with one hand with the clear bottle of vodka still clutched in the other.

To her surprise her red head best friend stood in her doorway, eyes red and puffy, breath reeking of tequila and with a bright red bruise forming on his left cheek bone. Ginn immediately knew what happened. Tala and his mom hated each other, especially when they had both had too much to drink.

"Smashed my face with a fucking cooking pan." Tala mumbled almost incoherently. Ginn grabbed his elbow and led him inside as kicked the door closed behind her. They hobbled in drunken haze to the couch and both plopped down hard into the cushions.

"Are you ok?" She asked in a soft yet slurred tone as she offered him the bottle. This wasn't the first time Tala came to her house late at night with this exact excuse. It was never bad enough to go to the hospital but it usually resulted in a bright purple bruise and some nasty words from Tala about his mother.

Tala nodded as he took a thick gulp from the bottle and examined it closely. "Kai leave this here?" He asked suspiciously knowing Ginn wouldn't buy this type of alcohol. She nodded, not wanting to explain what transcribed between her and the Russian earlier that evening.

The two sat quietly for a few moments before Tala handed her back the bottle and stood up. Ginn watched him as she tipped the bottle back again tasting the heat from the liquid. The red head disappeared into the darkness of her room and after a few rustling noises appeared with a thick white joint and a red lighter.

It was customary during one of these particular situations for the two to share a joint, vent to each other about the happenings of the day, and then curl up together in Ginn's sea of clothes and fall happily asleep. However, that was on a normal night, when Tala and Ginn were both not drinking, and tonight was not one of those normal nights.

The base from the music pounded through Kai's chest and rattled deep in his bones as he learned deeper into the worn cousins on the sofa in the dim, smoky living room of Hailey's apartment. Time seemed to be passing slower that reality and the night seemed to run together as the vast amounts of alcohol and drugs interlaced themselves with Kai's blood stream.

His blood red eyes watched as the people around him swam in swirls in his vision, he had never really tried tequila before, but it was definitely a different kind of drunk than the vodka usually gave him. He felt invincible; he wanted to fight or to fuck but the current blunt going around the circle that consisted of Hailey, himself and three of her friends kept him glued to the sofa in the living room.

There was no talking between them, simply smoking, wasted giggling and more drinking. Kai noticed as the blunt got smaller and the liquid in his cup ran dry that Hailey's blond hair seemed shinier and her eyes more beautiful. He knew somewhere in the back of his mind that she was off limits but he was too drunk to recall why.

Her body was nuzzled against him, soft and warm, her hands grabbed at his to pull herself closer to him on the sofa till she was straddling his lap with her legs, her shoulder length hair falling into his face. He looked across from her and saw the other people in the circle had already coupled off and seemed lost in their own sexual need.

"You Russian's can drink can't ya baby?" Hailey's voice slurred in his ear, a sexual tension hung heavy in her words. He could practically feel her mouth water with want for him. A primal need rose deep within him and settled at his groin, tickling a nasty side of him that only came out in most people with too much alcohol.

He smirked at her with heavy eyelids and wanting eyes, "Think you can hold a Russian, Baby?" His husky voice invited and mocked her at the same time. He didn't understand why but she liked it. With her skirt hiked to her waist, he could feel her wetness seep through her thin underwear onto his jeans. The throbbing in his pants grew to an almost unbearable pain.

She smiled at him, her eyes dilated and lustful, they were both lost in the dizzy spin the tequila and marijuana granted. Her shimmering lips, wet with gloss, landed on his in a wet, messy kiss. Their tongues battled sloppily for domination as her hand crept steadily down his built chest to the zipper on his jeans.

The joint was already half gone and neither Tala nor Ginn had yet to break the silence, they simply would switch every few minutes between either sucking vodka from Kai's bottle or inhaling thick green smoke. The mood was somber, yet a certain comfort wrapped itself around the two best friends.

"Sometimes I think you're the only one I'll every really love." Tala's voice was slurred as it cut through the silence in the smoggy room. Ginn looked up from the smoke cloud she was starring at almost too intently.

The pink hair girl smiled and crept closer to her friend and cuddled against his chest, her free arm wrapped around his waist and her other offered exchange of the joint for the bottle. He accepted her trade and took to suckling on the tail ends of the smoke from the joint before dropping it on the ash tray beside him to let it burn out on its own.

"Don't be silly, you secretly hate me remember?" Ginn joked trying to cheer him up, knowing full well he was serious. She hugged him causing a smile to creep onto his face; it even seemed as if he forgot about the pain in his cheek from his mother's assault.

"So tell me something," He said as his arms wrapped around her. She took another swig of the bottle and offered it to him. He shook his head and set the bottle on the floor beside the couch.

"What do you want to know love?" Ginn said in an abnormally sweet voice. The liquor was really taking her into another mind set. Her sadness seemed to fade as cuddled closer into the red head's warm chest.

"What happened with you and Kai either?" His voice was nothing more than curiosity, not meant to harm her or judge her, he simply wanted to know. For some reason she didn't want to voice her feelings about the whole ordeal.

"Just a stupid kiss, you know, one of those 'shoulda thought that threw first' moments." She shrugged it off not wanting to think of the blue haired Russian while she was lying with her head buried in Tala's chest.

Tala was probably the most important person in Ginn's life. Though he didn't know all her secrets, he accepted her for all she was, her flaws, weaknesses, and human needs, and she did the same; she truly loved him for the sleazy, two-timing, sexaholic that he was.

The two had much more than a friendship; it was a connection that most people could ever hope to understand. They knew they were of the same breed of human beings and because they saw the darkness in one another they loved each other even more, yet could never truly be together for the very same reason.

"One of those 'should have thought it through moments' huh?" Tala said almost absent mindedly.

Tala's icy eyes looked up to find Ginn's lustful yellow orbs starring back at him, a longing, lustful spark was shinning deep within them. His hand found themselves creeping their way up her shirt to land on her skin just below her breasts. Her flesh flamed at his touch sending shivers of want down her back and intensified the growing heat deep between her legs.

Yin: Also, a final note, if your going to flame me at least learn to spell... Again thanks so much to those of you that have stuck with this story and i hope you guys stay tuned for the next update!


	10. Sex and Sensibilities

Yin: Hope you didn't have to wait too long, Here it is...

Note: There are some pretty M rated scenes in this chapter... just a warning...

Disclaimer in chapter one…..

One Love:

Last Time:

Tala's icy eyes looked up to find Ginn's lustful yellow orbs starring back at him, a longing, lustful spark was shinning deep within them. His hand found themselves creeping their way up her shirt to land on her skin just below her breasts. Her flesh flamed at his touch sending shivers of want down her back and intensified the growing heat deep between her legs.

Chapter 10:

Sex and Sensibilities

For the second time today her lips found their way unexpectedly against another's without a second thought. Tala accepted her instantly, unlike Kai, the red head was not the best gentleman, and he was way too drunk to even think twice about the pink haired girl's advance on him.

Ginn and Tala had messed around a few years ago under the same circumstances, but there was no heat like there was now. Tala knew that he loved her more than anyone ever could, he was hers and she was his, but they could never allow a romantic relationship to potentially ruin them, so they were reduced to being best friends with short bursts of emotional and sexual explosions. Tonight was a peak of one of those times.

Ginn's lips kissed and nibbled their way slowly down her friend's jaw line and the length of his throat to land on his collar bone. A slow moan escaped Tala's lips as he felt his member harden beneath the heat Ginn was creating.

His hands found their way underneath the strap of her bra to clutch the soft sink of her breasts; he rubbed her nipples slowly between his rough fingers. He felt her body shake as her hands found their way to the hem of his shirt; she sloppily tore his shirt from his body and began working on her own, getting caught half way through the process with her shirt over her head.

Tala took the opportunity to switch their positions and laid her on the sofa beneath him, if this was happening, he wanted to be the one calling the shots. It was in his sexual nature. He pulled her shirt tight around her wrists, pushed up her bra and quickly took her right nipple between his lips.

He worked the soft pink skin between his lips and tongue, nipping at it with his teeth every once in a while causing a small wanting yelp to escape Ginn's lips. He felt the smaller girl arch up in pleasure with each movement of his tongue.

"Tala…" She whispered softly with such pleasure dripping from her tone it made him want her even more. His rubbed his hips hard against hers, as he abandoned his assault on her nipple to move slowly downward, licking as he went. Moans escaped Ginn's throat with every touch, her mind was lost in the pleasure the red head's tongue gave her.

"Ginn…" He whispered, he pulled his head to look into her golden eyes. They stared back at him, filled with love, lust and demanding. "Are you sure you want this?" He asked. Tala was a normally never one to question the intent behind sex, but Ginn was no ordinary drunk fuck, even drunk he cared about her well being.

The golden stare deepened into something Tala couldn't quite explain. They welcomed him to her, every part of who and what he was. She needed him right now, but even more than that she needed him. Her wrists wriggled their way out of their confinement and tangled themselves in his red locks to guide his head back down to her stomach.

He took her hint and continued his decent down the smooth skin of her belly, pausing to nip at her belly ring playfully, his lips finally found themselves mouthing at the hem of her pants begging for entry. Her hips pushed into his lips asking for him to take her.

A rough grunt escaped his throat as he felt her tongue run across his length and her hand squeeze him between her fingers roughly. A shiver ran through his spine with each movement of her mouth as the up and down motion of her grip began to bring him closer and closer to the edge.

"Kai... oh baby... I love the way you taste… I just want to fuck the shit out of you…" He heard Hailey's voice as the wetness on his dick became cold from the lack of mouth. Her voice really annoyed him, he looked around the room, they were still on the couch but Hailey had moved to her knees on the floor. The other people in the room were too busy participating in their own dirty deeds to even notice Kai and Hailey.

"Then fuck me." The Russian said, his voice was slurred and thick with lust. It was all the blond needed, she stood up and grabbed Kai by the hand and lead him through the sea of smoke and copulating couples, down a hallway and into a closed door.

Kai only had a few seconds to survey the room before he was pulled on a silky hot pink bed. The room was an over load of pink of all of shades, with posters of hot guys and various pop artists staring down at him from the walls.

He decided he didn't care how creeped out he was from all of the pink that surrounded him when he felt Hailey's hands pull his jeans from his hips and discard them on the floor behind her. She tore off her shirt and bra to reveal herself to him.

They locked gazes for a moment before she pushed him back on the pillows and allowed her mouth to capture his in a sloppy drunk kiss before returning to her previous position with her tongue licking the head of his member teasingly.

He allowed her to take him into a blaze of pleasure as she sucked and licked, the liquor and weed from the night mixing with the endorphins his brain was releasing to create a dizzy spell of ecstasy and bliss. He felt her pull away and crawl on top of him, her naked body pressed hard into his shirt, her blood shot eyes smiled at him.

"I want you Kai. And I take what I want." With her words she positioned herself over Kai's throbbing manhood and allowed her wetness to drip down him, showing him she was ready for him to enter her. Without need for any other begging, Kai took her by the hips and thrust himself deep within her. She cried out in pleasure as she began to pump herself up and down over and over again on him.

Tala looked down at the dream like scene in front of him; she spread out in front of him, her exposed pale skin glowing soft in the moonlight, her black and pink hair lay in a dark halo around her head, and what seemed the most strange was those eyes. It was those golden windows that seemed to scream at him to take her… to have her… to need her.

His fingers brushed her skin lightly as he felt her hands intertwine with his and pull him down to her lips, she kissed him with a hunger Tala had never seen Ginn display before, and he didn't know if it was a coincidence or not, but this new spark seemed to occur at the same time Kai came into the picture.

The thought then crossed his mind, was she imagining him as Kai in her drunken state? He knew it was probably the case, but as much as it broke what little emotion he had left in her heart to admit, he was fully aware she was better off with a guy like Kai. Maybe he could save her before she got completely lost in her darkness.

He was brought back to reality when he felt Ginn's soft lips leave his and move down his chest to his pants, he stopped her before she could get through his pants. He didn't know if it was the thought of Kai or the new liquor, but for once he wanted to be the giver in the bedroom.

He pushed her onto her back softy and ran his tongue down her naked body all the way down to her wet and waiting clit. He took the time to rub his fingers over every inch of her lower lips, noting the delicate curves and the beautiful bright pink color.

He ran one of his fingers inside her gently, savoring the soft moans she was making as the pulling feeling deep within her hips took over her mind. He allowed one more finger to slip inside, quickening the steady pace of his hand.

His best friend's moans became louder and she began to drip from his stimulation. He brought his tongue to lick her, being sure to taste every bit of his rare delicacy. Time lost its meaning as he licked and sucked at her dripping wetness.

It was odd for the red head, normally he could last for hours, days even if there was more than one other person involved, yet he was simply giving Ginn head and already he felt like he was going to explode. He knew he shouldn't get attached to the idea of her, but already he knew he was addicted to her taste.

"Tala, I'm… gonna…" Her voice was weak and on the verge of breaking, she was about to have her orgasm. Her hands laced themselves in his hair as he intensified his speed to give her the unlimited satisfaction, within a few moments a hot salty sweet liquid filled his mouth and dripped down his chin.

A loud sigh escaped her lips as she came, her body falling limp beneath him and her breath was long and labored. Even in her exhaustion he felt her hand undo the button on his pants and pull down the zipper. She slipped her small hand inside to grasp him and begin working him up and down.

It wasn't long before he couldn't take it anymore and allowed a final grunt to escape his throat as he released himself into her hand. She smiled up at him; her dilated eyes stared into his with a true expression of love and trust.

Tala decided then and there, even if she was thinking about Kai when they messed around, he wanted to be able to make her smile with a pure happiness, just as she was now. He shimmied out of his jeans, gathered the half asleep body of his best friend into his arms and disappeared into the darkness of Ginn's bedroom where he laid her down in a pile of clothes and curled up next to her.

He molded his naked body to hers and they pulled articles of cloth from the pile around them as covers as they allowed the heat from their bodies and their recent exercise to warm them. Tala smiled as he heard the small snores from Ginn that mean she had fallen deep into sleep, he took one last whiff of the scent of Ginn's shampoo in her hair before allowing himself to slip into a world of pleasant alcohol induced dreams.

Kai woke up to a chill on his nether region and an odd heavy feeling on his arm. His head was splitting and he had no idea where he was. He looked around the obnoxiously pink room and found that he couldn't remember how or why he was here. It wasn't until he looked to investigate the feeling of his arm that he panicked.

There she was, a little naked mess of blond hair and faded make up, Hailey slept snoring loudly beside him. He looked around the room for his clothes and gathered his things as fast and as quietly as he could, Kai wasn't one to forget what he did while he was drunk, but apparently tequila was an evil drink.

There was still darkness outside the window when he slipped silently out of her bedroom door and tip toed trough the mounds of passed out college students to his salvation outside. He sat in his car for a few minutes, trying to shake the crawling feeling from his skin and the dizzy headache from his brain.

He knew there were going to be repercussions from his actions tonight, but right now he wanted nothing more than to scrub his skin off in the shower and crawl into his own bed to sleep for the next three days. He hadn't even been in this city for more than a day and already it seemed he was well on his way to pissing off his only new friends.

He tried to push the thoughts from his mind as he let the cool ocean breeze clam his as he spread in silence with his windows down, hoping the guilt he felt in his gut would fly away with the wind out of his window and get lost somewhere out in the dark sea. He felt like he was driving for hours when he pulled up to his and Ginn's shabby apartment building, light was slowly crawling it's was above the horizon as he pulled himself slowly up the stairs.

He paused for a moment to stare at Ginn's door; he knew she wouldn't forgive him anytime soon when she found out what he had done. He remembered he told her specifically that he wouldn't sleep with Hailey, and there was no way to keep it a secret, she would find out eventually.

He contemplated just going into her apartment right then and there and telling her the whole story and how sorry he was, but instead he simply shook his head in disgrace and stumbled drunkenly into the darkness of his own residence.

Yin: Well guys and gals, hope you enjoyed it... more to come very soon! Let me know what you think!


	11. Ticking Toxin

Yin: And once again this chapter took forever... but without further to do...

Disclaimer in chapter one…..

One Love:

Last Time:

He paused for a moment to stare at Ginn's door; he knew she wouldn't forgive him anytime soon when she found out what he had done. He remembered he told her specifically that he wouldn't sleep with Hailey, and there was no way to keep it a secret, she would find out eventually.

He contemplated just going into her apartment right then and there and telling her the whole story and how sorry he was, but instead he simply shook his head in disgrace and stumbled drunkenly into the darkness of his own residence.

Chapter 11:

Ticking Toxin

It was still early morning when Kai's eyelids cracked open to gather in the sunlight shining through his bedroom window. It took him a few moments to remember where he was and what caused the pounding pain behind his eyes.

Flashes of Hailey's blond hair and naked skin ran through his memory with holes of darkness in between the images. He ran a hand through his tousled blue locks and pushed himself up from his bed with a heavy groan.

The need for a smoke outweighed his want to stay laying down nursing his hangover from all the tequila and vodka. He lazily pulled on a t-shirt and shorts, grabbed a forgotten pack of cigarettes from his dresser drawer and sluggishly made his way through the apartment to the wooden porch he shared with Ginn.

Normally he preferred the reefer to smoking cigarettes but after the night he had with Hailey he didn't think he could just waltz into Ginn's apartment and ask for weed. At least not without telling her about the party, and that was the last thing he wanted to do today, thus he was forced to stoop to smoke the nasty white sticks.

His fingers managed to pry a stick from the pack and while his other hand attempted to fish out a lighter in his pockets.

"Need this lover boy?" A male voice broke through the quite the morning seemed to provide in this particular part of the city, just a few cooing birds and the occasional car passing by. Kai turned to find Tala standing behind him shirtless holding out a lighter. Kai raised an eyebrow in amusement at the nickname, he wondered if Ginn said something about him to Tala.

"Thanks..." Kai said accepting the lighter and offering his pack of cigarette to the blue eyed male. Tala nodded in thanks and leant up against the wooden railing across from Kai, blocking his view of the tiny apartment parking-lot.

"So do you always hang out shirtless on her apartment porch in the early hours of the morning?" Kai asked in an almost accusing tone. He knew even if Tala and Ginn had something going on between them he had no right to say anything after the party last night.

Tala simply smiled at him with eyes that gave everything away, he didn't even have to say anything for Kai to understand what happened. A pain stabbed somewhere deep in Kai's heart, he simultaneously wanted to pat Tala on the back and punch him in the face. He quickly let the feeling pass over him as he took another long drag from his smoke.

"Do you always screw people the same day you meet them, and if so, what's the hold up on me huh? Not blond enough for you?" The red head said with little more than a playful joking in his tone as he sucked the harsh smoke from the cigarette; there was no malice in Tala's voice at all.

"I don't know what you're talking about… And will you get the idea of you and me out of your head already? You're giving me terrible metal images." Kai said as he exhaled deeply. He really knew exactly what Tala was talking about, but he had no idea how the guy could have found out so fast.

A mischievous glint sparkled in Tala's icy eyes, "Seriously? You don't know yet?" He questioned, his expression seemed to be growing more amused by the second. "It's all over Facebook(1), Hailey posted some nice pictures of you and her from last night… and by 'nice' I mean 'you lucky drunk slut.'" Tala's words took a few moments to sink in, the pounding in Kai's head intensified.

"Are you fucking kidding? I don't even remember that, she really took pictures of us? Fuck…Has Ginn seen them yet?" Kai's words came faster than Tala could follow; he took a few drags before answering.

"Hold up there Mr. Two Thousand and Two questions. She's not even awake yet, but there's really no way you can keep her from finding out for long. She doesn't have a page but by the time she gets to school, pretty much everyone that knows Hailey will know, and that pretty much means the whole campus population." Tala seemed less concerned about the predicament then Kai anticipated.

He felt a spark of hope crawling through him; maybe Ginn wouldn't hate him like he thought, and surely Tala would be more worried if she was going to be that upset, but then again Tala seemed to enjoy Kai's pain and suffering a bit more than anyone really should.

"So if she finds out what do you think she's going to do?" He asked in a calm voice, trying to sound less concerned then he actually was. He watched the red head suck on the smoke a little longer before he flicked the final ashes from the filter of the cigarette and put it out on the wooden rail beside him.

"Hey man, I'd just got back into my little abode and smoke till classes… There's no point in trying to tell her anything soon, she's going to be all 'Kill the world' with the hangover she's going to have when she wakes up. Not to mention, we'll have to deal with Kyle eventually." Tala said, he stretched his arms high over his head causing his toned chest muscles to bulge out more.

Kai couldn't help but be distracted for a split second as he admired the other man's physic. He ran his eyes down from the blood red hair to the curving contours of his calf muscles. He shook his head from his trance as he felt the heat from his own cigarette get too close to his fingers for comfort.

"That's right, I'd almost forgotten about him. Well my friend, it sounds like the two of us are pretty screwed in the Pink hair department." Kai said, "I'm going to go shower, I'll see you at school later?" The Russian said as he half waved to the redhead.

"Yea, later sexy…" Tala chuckled as he watched Kai retreat into the darkness of apartment 2B, "And don't think I didn't catch you looking at me just now, I could use a shower too you know…" He finished with a smile.

"You're not invited. Later Red." Kai smirked as he shut the door behind him and made his way to his bathroom. He still felt like he needed to wash away the hazy memories of the party that seemed as though it would haunt him all day.

He turned the shower on hot and shed his clothes haphazardly on the dingy tile floor around him. The bathroom had an old feel to it and was complete with puke-yellow colored fake tile and tiny bathtub/shower combo with a tiny sink attacked to the wall, a toilet and small medicine cabinet with a cracked mirror.

He stood naked with his hands supporting the majority of his weight on the sides of the small sink, he wanted to feel guilty for what he had done, but the guilt wouldn't seem to come. It wasn't as if Ginn and Tala didn't do exactly what he had done, but still he was scared that Ginn wouldn't be as forgiving as Tala was towards him.

The steam from the shower engulfed the room around him, causing trails of water and sweat beads to run rapid down Kai's exposed flesh. He rotated his aching shoulders and let the heat in the room caress his skin, until he felt a disturbingly cold breeze slice through the humidity in the small room.

"Fuck, don't tell me it's you, my headache was almost gone." Kai mumbled as he heard the hinges on the door creek open. He turned around, forgetting he was still nude, to come face to face with a pink haired, yellowed eyed and every red-faced demon that once resembled his next door neighbor.

Yin: Well guys and gals, hope you enjoyed it... the next chapter is already underway! Let me know what you think...


	12. Sex and Cigarettes

Yin: It's a bit short, I'll be the first to admit it, but I wanted to give you guys this little scene...

Disclaimer in chapter one…..

One Love:

Last Time:

"Don't tell me it's you, what did Tala tell you." Kai mumbled as he heard the hinges on the door creek open. He turned around, forgetting he was still nude, to come face to face with a pink haired, yellowed eyed and every red-faced demon that once resembled his next door neighbor.

Chapter 12:

Sex and Cigarettes

"What the fuck would you do if you were me who didn't fucking know the fuck what?" The small pink haired girl's voice echoed through the hazy mist of her neighbor's dim bathroom. Ginn stood in front of the taller man with her arms crossed over her chest and her face twisted in an expression of intense anger, not even taking notice of his fully exposed body.

"Okay, I know English was not my first language and all, but that was definitely not how you should ask that question." Kai groaned as he reached for a towel that was sitting on the sink; Ginn's hand snatched the cloth away before he could even reach it.

"Fuck you, you know exactly what I'm talkin about;. Now answer my damn question and then you can cover your filthy shame." Her voice was almost shaking, "And don't even try that 'I'm cute, don't be mad at me' bullshit, it won't work!"

"Hey now that's not a fair very ultimatum, and shut the door it's fucking freezing out there." His hands snaked around his body in attempts to both cover his sensitive parts from her and keep him semi warm at the same time.

"No way, be cold. I'm way too interested right now in what you and Tala were talkin about just now to care about your stupid climate needs." She said stepping closer into the room and wrapping the towel around her own shoulders in attempts to tease him.

"You really don't want to know it will ruin you're…" He paused for a moment to maneuver around her and snapped the door shut, "Wait a second, you were ease dropping on us?"

"Yea, well what can one do when one wakes up alone when they… hey, I'm not the one on trial here, what happened at the stupid party last night?" The anger in Ginn's eyes faded for just a moment as the thoughts of her night pasted through her memory.

"You know, Tala just gave me that same look a few minutes ago. Maybe I'm not the one who should be getting yelled at in the bathroom naked, I don't have a boyfriend." Kai's voice was a little more sarcastic than he intended.

He watched the fierce look of rage in her yellow eyes die down to a worried glaze. It seemed the girl had not thought about that scenario yet, it was probably the hangover from the vodka to blame.

"Hey look, I didn't mean to be an asshole." His tone softened into what seemed like an actually apology. He watched as the worry on her face turned into a look of acceptance.

She looked at him with a blank stare for a moment before her left lip twisted up into a devilish smirk. "So does this mean you're gay? Tala's been talkin about wanting to be your boyfriend.. . Or fuck buddy really." She smiled even wider at him.

"Shut up you short shit, that's not what I meant. And if you wanted Tala and I to be together then why are you standing so close to me naked, in my steaming bathroom, yelling about some chick from some party that I could give a fuck about?" Kai stepped closer to the small girl and smirked as he felt a wave of relief cross his shoulders.

"Why don't you just go take you're damn shower Criminal, you smell like sex and cigarettes." Ginn's laugh was small, but it was true and unforced. It seemed as though this little hitch Kai though would destroy the trio's relation seemed to actually bring them closer together.

"Honestly I was worried about telling you about the party because I thought you'd act… well… exactly like you did, but it seems like your moral values may be worse than mine, we'll just have to see I guess." He watched her stick her tiny pink tongue at him.

"Whatever jerk, I'll trade you a joint for ride to school later?" Her offer actually surprised him, but he wasn't going to pass up free weed and a chance to hang out one on one with Ginn.

"Sure, just shut be sure to shut the door on the way out, I hate the cold." He smiled at her as she flicked him off dropped the towel she was still clutching from her hands and slipped from the bathroom, being sure to leave the door a few inches from being shut.

"See you in a while… man whore!" Her voice echoed from the kitchen and reverberated on the walls around him and bathed in him a soothing feeling.

"That's not shut! Slut!" Kai yelled after her in a joking tone, not really caring as much about the ajar door so much as the girl that left it open. He chuckled lightly to himself as he stepped into the stream of water that had died down from a searing heat to a lukewarm in the time of their conversation. "Worth it." He whispered to himself as he let his mind rest to enjoy the soothing water on his aching muscles.

Yin: Well guys and gals, hope you enjoyed it... Lots of new drama is brewing so stay tuned and let me know what you think...


	13. The Unlucky 13

Yin: Thank you so much everyone who has reading and reviewing and all that fun stuff; you guys are the fuel for my will to write ...And once again, we continue forward...

Disclaimer in chapter one…..

One Love:

Last Time:

"Whatever jerk, I'll trade you a joint for ride to school later?" Her offer actually surprised him, but he wasn't going to pass up free weed and a chance to hang out one on one with Ginn.

"Sure, just shut be sure to shut the door on the way out, I hate the cold." He smiled at her as she flicked him off dropped the towel she was still clutching from her hands and slipped from the bathroom, being sure to leave the door a few inches from being shut.

"See you in a while… man whore!" Her voice echoed from the kitchen and reverberated on the walls around him and bathed in him a soothing feeling.

"That's not shut! Slut!" Kai yelled after her in a joking tone, not really caring as much about the ajar door so much as the girl that left it open. He chuckled lightly to himself as he stepped into the stream of water that had died down from a searing heat to a lukewarm in the time of their conversation. "Worth it." He whispered to himself as he let his mind rest to enjoy the soothing water on his aching muscles.

Chapter 13:

The Unlucky 13

The hallway was clean, smelt of citrus cleaner and new books, and practically empty of students. Ginn smiled goofily to herself as she walked slowly to her psychology class in the golden light of the setting sun through the huge storm enforced widows that made up half of the building.

She allowed the spinning sensation from the joint she smoked with Kai and Tala on the car ride to their evening classes as she wandered from door to door looking for the number that matched her class. Although the tension from the events the night before still hung heavy around the trio, it seemed they could still enjoy the company of each other without any awkward feelings, except when Tala would hit on Kai.

She only had a few minutes before the lecture was scheduled to start; after a few twists and turns through the maze of hallways that made up the universities social sciences building she finally found the right room and stumbled lazily inside.

The room was of normal size, with about thirty students sitting eagerly with a large empty white board and an equally empty desk in front of them. She found an empty desk in first row by the widows and fixed her bloodshot eyes on the newly lit street lamp directly outside.

"Oh look, who knew I'd end up having a class with 'Queen of the Bad Hair Dye.'" A squeaky female voice cried over her shoulder just as Ginn was settling into a stoned gaze.

"Oh fuck." Ginn knew who it was before she even turned around to meet the voice. There she was, bleach blonde hair, fake tan and nails and one of the lowest cut tops Ginn had ever laid eyes on. Ginn had no problem with boobs but this was a classroom and the boobs in question belonged to a bitch, also known as Hailey.

"That's not nice, mind if I take this seat? Too bad I'm doing it anyway." She sneered as the blonde sat down in an empty desk right beside her. "Oh hey, did you hear about the party last night? It was killer."

Ginn felt her temper flare once again, she hadn't quite yet over Kai sleeping with her mortal enemy yet and the mention of made Ginn really want to punch the bitch in the face, but again, this was a classroom and that would be bad classroom etiquette… she could wait.

"Yea, I heard you pulled out your slut magic on some guy you just met." She noticed as some of the other students in the room started eavesdropping on their conversation. However, the high she felt kept her from really wanting to have this argument with the other girl.

" Slut magic? I bet you know all about that don't you? I heard you work at some nasty bar and give blow jobs for a living. Is that true?" Hailey flashed her one of her traditional nasty fake smiles.

"Jesus, do you have no class? Can't you wait till we're not surrounded by people to be such a cu-" Ginn's words were cut short by a middle aged man storming through the door so fast it made the whole class just.

Both girls' attention turned directly to the man who, without a word, viciously dropped his briefcase onto the front desk and began writing his name in sloppy letters on the white board with such ferocity Ginn thought the marker he was using would combust.

The man seemed absolutely insane, which worried Ginn a bit considering a crazy man would be teaching her a class on how crazy a human brain can be. This was going to be a fun semester, between Kai, Tala, Kyle and now this class… which had both a psychotic professor and a psychotic whore.

"Now that I have your attention, I'm Dr. Bruce Springs and I'm here to teach you how to not think like an idiot this semester." Dr. Springs' voice was gruff and well worn, and his dramatics definitely caught Ginn's attention.

"So the stupid whore was like, 'I heard you give blow jobs for a living blehhh…" Ginn's mocking voice echoed in the large space of the slowly emptying student cafeteria as she and Tala sat at a table in a corner waiting for Kai to get out of class.

"What a skank, I can't believe she actually brought the whole Kai thing up with you." Tala laughed a little as he finished a bag of chips he had been working on for the past fifteen minutes.

"Seriously. I mean, I know Kai's stupid and all but there's no sense in being a slut about it, but it's whatever, I'm not going to get mad over it." She shoved her bangs out of her eyes in an angry swoop.

"You are terrible at lying." Kai's voice came over her shoulder just as his hand found its way into Ginn's hair. He laughed as he tousled her locks causing an annoyed grunt from her throat. "I mean more to you than you think."

"Shut up. I'm not interested in you right now… you slept with the enemy, literally." Ginn said, kicking his shin lightly as he sat down with the. Kai watched as Tala smiled at him with a sympathetic look and simply shrugged.

"… she's lying." The red head chuckled, earning him a swift kick the shin as well. He threw up his middle finger at her lazily as his hand went to nurse the developing bruise on his leg.

"I know she is which is why I got you a little piece offering… but we have to go home to enjoy it." Kai winked obnoxiously at them.

"And what exactly makes you think I can be bought with-" Her voice was cut off by a girl with short brown hair and a curvy figure stepping up to their table.

"Hey where's Hailey?" The girl demanded without even introducing herself, the question seemed to be aimed at Kai.

"What the fuck, do I just not get to finish my sentences today? How the fuck should he know, go away." The pink haired girl said, she had had enough of the talk of Hailey and Kai today, she just wanted to go smoke, shower and take a nap.

The brunette looked at her stupidly for a moment before answering, "Duh, Kai and Hailey got together last night… where have you been all day loser?" The information seemed to knock surprise into Kai the most.

"I did what with whom now?" His voice was stressed and beyond confusion making his Russian accent slightly more present.

"Uh, you and Hailey had sex last night right? Doesn't that mean you're like… together?" The nameless girl was now making both Kai and Ginn angry.

"Who the fuck made that rule?" It was Tala's voice that broke the little moment of silence that developed in the conversation. Ginn inwardly sighed in relief; leave it to Tala to throw in his sex logic.

"I don't know, but that's what Hailey's saying. According to her you two are together, so that's the story I'm sticking to. See you later losers… bye Kai." She walked away and vanished from the now empty cafeteria.

The three exchanged confused looks as they sat in silence for a few moments to take in the conversation they had just had with the nameless girl. Apparently, not only had Kai slept with the enemy but now he was being boyfriend raped by the blonde.

"Can we just go fuckin' smoke now? Before I decide strangling Kai would be more fun than keeping him around?" Ginn said standing up in a brisk motion and stalking out of the room before the other two could catch up.

"Is she ever NOT going to mad at me?" Kai asked as he and Tala made their way to the door of the building.

"You just make it easy my friend, so very easy." Tala replied in mock sympathy as he patted Kai's shoulder and allowed his hand to fall lower to his butt cheek.

"Hands, Red. Hands." The bluenette said as he grasped Tala's finger's and pulled them away, yet Tala made a mental note that Kai did seem to hold onto his fingers much longer than needed.


	14. Blue Dreams

Yin: So this took a bit, but as always here it is... also thanks to those of you that are keeping up with this, reading and reviewing and all that jazz…

Disclaimer in chapter one…..

One Love:

Last Time:

The three exchanged confused looks as they sat in silence for a few moments to take in the conversation they had just had with the nameless girl. Apparently, not only had Kai slept with the enemy but now he was being boyfriend raped by the blonde.

"Can we just go fuckin' smoke now? Before I decide strangling Kai would be more fun than keeping him around?" Ginn said standing up in a brisk motion and stalking out of the room before the other two could catch up.

"Is she ever NOT going to mad at me?" Kai asked as he and Tala made their way to the door of the building.

"You just make it easy my friend, so very easy." Tala replied in mock sympathy as he patted Kai's shoulder and allowed his hand to fall lower to his butt cheek.

"Hands, Red. Hands." The bluenette said as he grasped Tala's finger's and pulled them away, yet Tala made a mental note that Kai did seem to hold onto his fingers much longer than needed.

Chapter 14:

Blue Dreams

It was well after dark by the time Ginn, Tala and Kai returned to the left side door of the top floor of Kai and Ginn's shared apartment building. The late August air mixed with the steaming waters of the seaside drenching the city in a hot muggy cloud of darkness lit by the orange glow of headlights and street lamps.

"Even at night the air here is still hot." Kai mumbled more to himself as he stood next to Tala on the creaky wooden stoop allowing Ginn to unlock her door and let them inside.

"Welcome to "hell's steaming seaside", where even in December the air is choking hot and make up isn't even worth putting on because it just melts off your face when you walk outside." Ginn growled back over her shoulder as she struggled to get the key to turn.

"Stupid girl problems… At least it isn't snowing eleven months out of the year. Move over." The Russian said brushing past her as he pulled his own keys from his pocket and easily turned the lock.

"I almost forgot I need to get that changed… and I happen to like snow." Ginn mumbled as Kai pushed the door open and allowed the two to enter the apartment.

"Shut up, you've still never seen snow." Tala laughed as he hurried her and Kai towards the bedroom. The Kai and Tala took seated positions on Ginn's bed while the pink haired girl curled up in the piles of laundry as if she were a cat.

"Well, what's this peace offering you've been tellin' us so much about? I'm rather curious to know what you think could possibly cure…" Ginn's voice was cut off by the sight of the grinning red eyed Russian holding out a small baggy of green and blue nuggets of weed.

"Is that what it looks like?" Tala's voice broke through the moment of awe that had encompassed the group.

"Blue Dreams." Kai smirked as he lightly tossed the little bag to Tala, who caught it smoothly between his slender fingers.

Tala pried open the plastic and took a long inhale of the sweet yet tangy scent of the Blue Dreams, "This is dro right? Expensive shit." His voice had a ring of excitement in it.

"The water grown stuff? Let me see it!" Ginn whined holding her hand out as Tala tossed it once more across the room.

"Yea and you'll never guess who gave it to me." It was almost strange to see Kai smile so much, especially with the current look of darkness that resided in his eyes. "Hailey."

"Seriously? That's sick; it's probably laced with her fuckin' hair or something." Ginn sneered as threw the weed back to Kai.

"What the hell? Where did you get that conclusion?" Kai questioned with a chuckle, he knew Ginn hated the blond girl, but turning down free weed of the grandeur seemed very uncharacteristic of the girl. "Do you have something to smoke from?" He quickly added, more asking the red head than Ginn.

"Just because the girl makes your life hell and has been known to suck your boyfriends' dick on occasion doesn't mean you can turn down her weed, it's the best in town and you know it. " Tala jested as he threw a sock in Ginn direction. It was a little overboard to say in front of Kai, but he would figure it out sooner or later.

"What the fuck Tala, that was not cool… the bong's behind you. Asshole." She was mad, but he was right; the past was the past and weed was weed. She watched as Kai took the little blue and red glass bong and load small chunks of the Blue Dreams into the bowl. She smiled to herself, it just happened to be the same bong that happen to remind her of his own blue hair and red eyes just after their first encounter.

The Russian fished out a lighter from his pocket and handed both the bong and the lighter to the girl. She seemed to fight back a small smile as her fingers tightened around the glass. He couldn't help but like her, even with the drama she seemed to have clouding around her, even with the crazy outbursts, even with Tala being between them.

Tala, now there was a whole other enigma Kai just couldn't quite understand. He wasn't what he wanted in the future for their friendship. Confused was not really a word Kai liked to use, but there was no denying it, that was the feeling Tala somehow managed to stir in him.

"So what are you gonna do about the bitchface?" The question came swift with a cloud of sweet smelling smoke completely knocking Kai from his thoughts. "Although, I do admit, this is fantastic shit."

"Keep her." Tala's voice cut in saving Kai from having to concoct an answer. He really had no idea what he should do about his apparent relationship with Hailey. Kai had seen her earlier before he met up with Ginn and Tala, but she hadn't mentioned anything about them going out together, she just gave him the little baggy and left with her high pitched giggling trailing behind her.

Ginn almost dropped the bong in shock as she tried to hand it off to Tala, "The fuck Tala? You're just spewing out all sorts of weird shit today, are you drunk?" She almost laughed, but stopped when she saw the look of seriousness in his eyes.

"Really, think about it, free weed? Sex all the time… and I'm definitely not saying you have to be all lovely or whatever, girls like Hailey like douche bags. The internet says so." Tala smiled as he hit the bong taking in the thick waves of smoke into his lungs.

"Don't believe everything you read on the internet, it gets you into trouble." Ginn mumbled as she adjusted her position on her laundry pile to better see the two boys.

"Are you defending Hailey?" Kai asked, as he took the glass piece from the red head and lit the last of the little blow and began to refill it all in the same breath.

"No way… I'm…" Ginn paused for a moment to think.

"Too late, you hesitated, excuses get you nowhere in life love. Anyway I have to head out, see you two kids tomorrow." Without much more warning, Tala bolted up and made his way to the bedroom door.

"Hey wait, where are you goin'? We are not finished with this conversation, Jerk." Ginn was almost ready to jump to her feet, but the bong had once again made its way to her and smoking seemed more appropriate.

"Meeting someone, don't worry." His icy blue eyes twinkled with mischief; Ginn was not found of this particular look. "Anyway, think about it Blue, it's not a bad deal… just less on the moral side of society. You two have fun." Tala winked as he walked out, his footsteps echoed in the hallway followed by the sound of the apartment door clicking behind him.

"What was that about?" Kai asked, everyone seemed to be acting so strange tonight, maybe it was just the drinking and events from the night before, or maybe something else, he was once again confused by the other male.

"Unfortunately, I have no idea… yet. Tala has a habit of getting himself into trouble, that or it could be he's going to go fuck some helpless girl, maybe guy, you never know with him." The girl pushed her hot pink bangs from her face and handed the bong to Kai.

"You two really are an odd pair." Kai chucked as he accepted her offer. However, dispite the laughter, he couldn't help but wonder just who the red head was with. Just the thought of it sent a shiver down his spine.

Ginn simply smiled at him, it was the first genuine smile he had ever been granted. It almost made him forget about his musings on Tala. A glow seemed to radiate from her golden eyes, it was almost like her smile was sunshine itself. Maybe it was the moment, or maybe it was the effect from the Blue Dreams, but Kai really wanted to taste that golden sunshine.

"You're smiling at me." Ginn's voice brought him back from his thoughts, "Let's finish this bowl then call it a night?" Kai was almost surprised by the friendly tone of her voice; it was a side of her he hadn't really seen before.

"So the peace treaty worked?" Kai questioned as he once again watched the yellow eyes close as her lips sucked at the bong.

"Like a charm." She answered, as wave of smoke rose from her lips and got lost in the thick blue cloud hanging above them.

"Thought so." Kai smiled back as he took the red and blue glass piece for Ginn for the final time.

"Jerk."

Yin: Well guy and gals, thanks for reading… let me know what you guys think! ... until next time 3


	15. Hitting Power

Yin: So this took a bit, but as always here it is... also thanks to those of you that are keeping up with this, reading and reviewing and all that jazz… I pretty much wrote this because I've been getting a lot of requests for some specific activity that's going on in this new update… Read on to find out what!

Disclaimer in chapter one…..

One Love:

Last Time:

"So the peace treaty worked?" Kai questioned as he once again watched the yellow eyes close as her lips sucked at the bong.

"Like a charm." She answered, as wave of smoke rose from her lips and got lost in the thick blue cloud hanging above them.

"Thought so." Kai smiled back as he took the red and blue glass piece for Ginn for the final time.

"Jerk."

Chapter 15:

Hitting Power

He pushed his blue bangs back from his eyes, the silky threads felt like liquid to his fingers, his lungs let out a heavy sigh as watched the red head in front of exhale a deep green cloud of smoke. He and Tala had no excuse to see each other today, it was just a simple waiting game for Ginn to come home from school that lead them to be sitting alone together smoking.

In Russia Kai had been much more shut in than he was acting in this new town. His grandfather didn't help much, but in his hometown he was known as his grandfather's heir, worth so much money that almost everyone in the city knew whom he was by sight and was always so sickeningly fake to him, he never felt like getting close to anyone.

Yet here, in this small coastal city, on a whole other continent no one knew him. He could live a faceless life free from prying eyes. He play any of the stereo-type rolls he had seen in movies, hot foreign guy, naughty playa, lazy stoner kid… anything was possible.

Anything… his crimson eyes lit up with determination at the thought. He wondered if "anything" would include Ginn and Tala. He had spent most of the week with the pair, watching the two with attentive eyes. Mentally noting that the interactions between the two and the attractions the group as whole seemed to be seething with lust and want.

He definitely knew Tala noticed it too. The glances and smirks the guy gave him sent shivers of a strange kind down his spine. Even the sparkle his cold eyes held was laced with a craving for the Russian. Although the two hadn't spent much time alone together, Kai was positive the red head had questionable intentions for him.

"Here." Tala's voice echoed through Ginn's living room as he handed Kai a small orange and blue swirled glass pipe. The bowl was stuffed with a small portion of deep green herb with a bright ember still smoking from the hit Tala had just taken.

The air around them swirled with staling smoke from the joint they had finished a while earlier. They sat facing one another passing the glass piece between them lazily trying to pass the time until Ginn got out of her last class.

He grabbed the cool glass offering from Tala's pale fingers and paused for a moment as the tips of his fingers bushed against the red head's flesh. The small touch of heat seemed to race through his own skin distracting him from his current task for a few seconds too long.

"If you want to hold my hand, just say so baby." Tala chuckled slightly as he winked, Kai couldn't whether he was joking or not. Not wanting to give too much more attention to his sudden loss for words he took the pipe and flipped Tala a quick middle finger.

Kai sucked at the smoke from the glass tip slowly, as he let his mind wander to Ginn; he pictured her striking golden eyes and her succulent lips, and then to Tala, with his blood red hair and icy cold eyes, and his lips…

"Hey, Kai? Can I ask you something?" Tala's voice seemed off for some reason, even the way he asked was different. Normally, he would have never asked before asking a question. However, Kai was almost glad for the distraction.

" If it has to do with sucking your dick, no." The blue haired Russian mumbled in a playful tone. He handed the pipe to Tala once more, noticing the slight lift in Tala's upper lips.

"Well, fuck. You foiled my plan, you fiend." The red head laughed slightly as he lightly shoved Kai's leg with his own. " But really, what's your opinion?"

"To what exactly would you be referring to my dear friend?" Kai questioned back suspiciously. He wasn't exactly sure what the red head was asking him, there was a thousand things the Russian had an opinion for, and some he knew he wasn't prepared to share with Tala just yet.

"Ginn and I. I'm sure you've figured out by now that neither of us is what normal society would deem as a 'good person' but we do take care of what's important and we never give up on each other, that includes you to man. " Tala voice was soft and sincere through his puff of smoke.

"Do you really care what I think about you? I don't get that vibe from you, Ginn's a crazy attention freak, but you seem like you really don't care." Kai was being honest, mostly joking about Ginn, but he didn't understand Tala's motive. He had to have one; he was the blue-eyed devil after all.

"You avoided my question pretty well there, and I just wanted to know so I could decide…" Tala paused, took a long hit of the weed and raised his hand to give the pipe to Kai, yet held it slightly out of his reach for a few moments, "to do this or not."

Without warning Tala's empty fingers snaked there way in between Kai's own outstretched digits and pulled their bodies together swiftly. A yelp of surprise escaped through the Russian's parted lips giving Tala the opening to lock his own mouth against Kai's.

He could feel the hit of smoke Tala had taken a few seconds before swirl against his lips offering entrance into his own lungs. He accepted and opened his mouth and inhaled Tala's gift to him.

He had watched Hailey and her friends do this action with each other at her party the other night, they called them Power Hits, when one person breathed a hit of smoke from their lungs into someone else's via a kiss. Kai hadn't wanted to do it with the girls at the party, but for some reason he allowed Tala the experience.

He felt his body inhale the last of the smoke and allowed his mind to twirl in ecstasy at the high that was taking over his muscles, and the relaxed motion his mouth and tongue found themselves repeating over and over.

It wasn't until he felt the pressure from the lack of oxygen in his veins that he looked up into the icy lust filled eyes of his newfound best friend. Maybe it was the weed or maybe there really was some kind of something he felt for the other man, but he couldn't deny to himself that he liked the way the red head tasted.

There was almost a small want to reconnect to the other man's lips and deepen their touch. Yet, instead he panicked, pushing the red head away with little effort back into their original positions across from each other…

He couldn't deny it; he wanted more, Kai had never thought of guys in a sexual why before. Never. Yet for some reason this one man knew exactly what to do, his lips were soft and giving. He sat staring into Tala's blue eyes for a few minutes in silent thought.

"Well… want to load another bowl?" It was all Kai could say, he didn't want to lie to Tala and push him away, but he didn't want to tell him he liked sucking on his tongue either. However, Tala's smirk just got bigger at the mention of more weed.

"So, I take it you've never done that with a man before?" Leave it to Tala to not drop the subject. He laughed at little at he took the cashed pipe from Kai's hand, this time being obvious about meeting the Russian's flesh with his own.

"Fuck you. Smoke." Kai joked, he could a heavy red blush touch his pale cheeks and watched as the Red head licked his lips in joy at his humiliation.

"So you will suck my dick then?" Tala responded earning him a hard kick to his exposed shin. "Eh, I can wait. Here Blue Babes." The red head giggled as he tossed the now filled pipe at Kai.

"What the fuck! No dick suckin' in MY house when I'm not even here! You pair of… DICKS!" Ginn's voice cut through the haze of the room as she stormed in from the kitchen door causing both boys to jump up off the couch.

"Hey your home! Come sit, enjoy getting high with your best friends, who are NOT sucking dicks in your home without you." Kai was being strangely jumpy.

"You guys aren't supposed to hang out here, go to Kai's… and what's wrong? Ya'll are both acting super weird. Stop it."

Kai gave Tala a pleading look; he wasn't prepared to have his and Tala's smoking kiss exposed to his current love interest just yet. With Ginn, Hailey and now Tala he wasn't sure he could balance them all out in his emotions.

"Stop asking questions, except that we hang out in your place with out you and grab us some shot glasses on your way over here because we have a gift for you." Tala said in a sarcastic yet stern voice.

The pink haired girl gave them the finger as she grabbed some glasses from the counter on her way into the room and plopped herself between the two. She dropped the glasses in Tala's lap and flung her arms out over the two boy's shoulders.

"Get me wasted boys. Let's do things we wont remember on Sunday! Just kidding, I have to finish a paper Sunday so Saturday then well sober up and do our homework!" Ginn cried as she pulled the two closer to her.

"Idiot. Here." Kai chuckled as he handed her the pipe, and Tala handed her a shot of Russian vodka Kai brought over.

"Shut up and toast with me," She mumbled grudgingly as she held her glass up between the two, " To the best, worst and sexiest trio in the world, us! Excluding Kai because he's dating a bitch."

With that the three threw back their drinks and proceeded to the next set of shots, Kai and Tala's kiss still secret and the craving for more still brewing between them just waiting for the right time to boil over.

Yin: Well guy and gals, thanks for reading… let me know what you guys think! ... until next time 3


	16. Double Edged

Yin: So this took a bit, but as always here it is... Also, thank you to secretsareneverkepthiddenfor ve for all your support, and everyone else who has kept up with/reviewed this story. I appreciate all your input and opinions, and if you have anything you'd like to discuss feel free to review or Private message me... well then, on to the fun stuff...

...oh and I just wanted to add, I'm working on editing the story to get rid of all those little pesky errors...

Disclaimer in chapter one…..

One Love:

Last Time:

"Shut up and toast with me," She mumbled grudgingly as she held her glass up between the two, " To the best, worst and sexiest trio in the world, us! Excluding Kai because he's dating a bitch."

With that the three threw back their drinks and proceeded to the next set of shots, Kai and Tala's kiss still secret and the craving for more still brewing between them just waiting for the right time to boil over.

Chapter 16:

Double Edged

The costal winds whipped her pink bangs in a whirl in front of her yellow eyes making it difficult to navigate the city's slowly emptying streets as she made her way home from the local college campus. The setting sun cast golden rays of light that danced delicately with the dark shadows from the row of tall palm trees that lined the sidewalk, almost as if they were moving to a silent tune.

Ginn had just gotten out of her last class for the week and was ready to throw herself onto a pile of unorganized clothes, smoke a few joints and just enjoy the rest of her weekend. However she knew fate had other plans in mind such as homework, reading and somehow figuring out her current standings with Kai and Tala.

She turned her head upwards to the sky, taking in the brilliantly colored clouds drifting slowly in the breeze above her and sighed as she reflected on the events of her first week of college.

It seemed destiny had a sense of humor this semester with Kai not only as her new hot neighbor, and arch nemesis's new "boyfriend," but as her best friend's next potential sexual conquest too.

Of course Kai wasn't the only issue in her life, there was the matter of what had happened between her and Tala the other night and of course her current ex boyfriend, Kyle, who she hadn't spoken to all week. Tala wasn't as big of an issue, she knew they would be fine, but she wasn't sure exactly how Kai fit into the situation, and Kyle was a whole other story.

Ginn wasn't even sure she wanted to try and fix things with him. The two had never had to have a long distance relationship before Kyle went away to college in a larger city in the east that was more fueled towards his career goals of becoming a big shot lawyer one day.

She had to admit, she really didn't even think about him anymore since they last talked and ended their rocky relationship. Granted that she wasn't exactly sure if they were really broken up or not, but with both Kai and Tala in the mix, she found she didn't actually care anymore.

" I wish I would have thought to roll a joint before class this morning, all this thinkin' is giving me a shitty feeling. No bueno." She sighed to herself kicking her shoe at a tiny rock as she walked.

She turned the corner sharply and cut quickly through a few yards of browning grass baked by the heat of the summer sun and into the tiny paved parking lot of her apartment building. Her golden eyes stole a quick glance at Kai's shinny black car; she caught herself pondering on what he was currently doing alone in his own apartment right now.

A light blush found its way onto her cheeks as she imagined him walking around his apartment in his boxers, with his muscles rippling slightly beneath his skin as he moved, a light shine to his skin from the humidity of the sun and sea that hung heavy in the air, his lips wet and…

She was just able to catch herself on the wooden railing as she tripped on the final stair to her and Kai's floor. She laughed slightly to herself at her own clumsiness and was about to pull out her house keys from her bag when she heard the voices…

"So, I take it you've never done that with a man before?" The voice was definitely coming from inside HER apartment and was definitely male and almost sounded like Tala.

'Fuckin' great Tala, bring some bitch to MY house to fuck them, not cool.' The pink haired girl mumbled as she quickly snatched her keys from her bag and quickly opened the lock.

"Fuck you. Smoke." That was definitely a Russian accent, which meant that Kai was the other voice in the room, which mean something had to be going on between the two guys. She couldn't help but feel a tiny spark of rage at what was going on in her own home.

"So you will suck my dick then?... Eh, I can wait. Here Blue Babes." And there was Tala's husky tone again, apparently nothing too terrible was happing, Ginn took it as a sign that it was ok to interrupt the pair.

"What the fuck! No dick suckin' in MY house when I'm not even here! You pair of… DICKS!" Ginn yelled in jest as she burst through her apartment door, she couldn't think of another way to come in without making it seem like she was actually upset with the two. Which she was, she would get over it, but for now she just needed weed.

Ginn couldn't help but noticed both of them stood up nervously in unison when she walked in the room; she wondered just exactly what she had missed.

"Hey your home! Come sit, enjoy getting high with your best friends, who are NOT sucking dicks in your home without you." Kai's normally perfect posture seemed somewhat strange, it seemed what ever Tala had done had put Kai out of his comfort zone.

The tension in the room seemed to be building between them, just waiting to be burst. She felt her earlier temper flare fading as she looked at the two guys before her, her twisted little family, she couldn't help but like them.

"You guys aren't supposed to hang out here, go to Kai's… and what's wrong? Ya'll are both acting super weird. Stop it." She whined to them hoping that what little girlish charms she possessed would help alleviate the situation a little.

"Stop asking questions, accept that we hang out in your place without you and grab us some shot glasses on your way over here because we have a gift for you." Tala voice demanded as he and Kai found their positions back on the sofa, Kai leaving a notable gap between them.

The pink haired girl chuckled a bit as she turned to grab the shot glasses from the kitchen counter behind her, throwing the two the middle finger as she did. Just as suddenly as the choking negative feelings in the room started, she could sense them fading fast into the natural flow of friendship the three normal felt.

"Get me wasted boys. Let's do things we wont remember on Sunday! Just kidding, I have to finish a paper Sunday so Saturday then well sober up and do our homework!" Ginn laughed as she plopped herself down between her two friends and dropped the glasses in Tala 's lap, throwing her arms across their shoulders.

"Idiot, here." Kai said, Ginn felt his shoulder become less tense under the weight of her arms. He handed her the little glass pipe he and Tala had been smoking when she came in as Tala gave both her and Kai a shot glass full with liquor.

Everything was going to be okay with them, Ginn could just feel it. All that was left now was to get rid of Kai's stupid blonde bitch problem, even though Tala was against it, and her life would be close to perfect.

"Shut up and toast with me, to the best, worst and sexiest trio in the world, us! Excluding Kai because he's dating a bitch." She knew it would piss off Kai, but she enjoyed it when he was in a grumpy mood, it was always fun to fight with him… at least when she had the upper hand.

Ginn heard Tala's deep chuckle at the look of death Kai shot at her as they threw their shots back in unison, she couldn't help but notice the look of what seemed to be pleading that Kai gave Tala as he went to pour the second set of shots.

She knew there was something that went on with the redhead and the Russian that she wasn't supposed to know about, and naturally, she was more than dying to find out exactly what it was. She wondered if she could get the two drunk enough, if one of them would maybe spill the situation… with some "convincing" of course.

Yin: Well guy and gals, thanks for reading and the next chapter is already in progress!… Again, let me know what you guys think! Feel free to hit that little review button ... until next time 3


	17. Dangerous Games:Part One

Yin: Right, so here's the next piece in this little fiasco. Just a warning, this is part one of a two-part chapter and I promise the next part is already in progress. Read, Review and feel free to contact me if you have any input or questions! I love hearing feedback! On to the chapter….

Disclaimer in chapter one…..

One Love:

Last Time:

Ginn heard Tala's deep chuckle at the look of death Kai shot at her as they threw their shots back in unison, she couldn't help but notice the look of what seemed to be pleading that Kai gave Tala as he went to pour the second set of shots.

She knew there was something that went on with the redhead and the Russian that she wasn't supposed to know about, and naturally, she was more than dying to find out exactly what it was. She wondered if she could get the two drunk enough, if one of them would maybe spill the situation… with some "convincing" of course.

Chapter 17:

Dangerous Games: Part One

The heavy humid air of the late night hung heavy over the city, the cars were becoming scarce on the streets as the local bar rats and hoodlums found their ways into the local clubs and bars scattered throughout the city. It was the first night of the first weekend of the of new school semester which meant pretty much everyone that attended the little college would be getting wasted tonight.

Ginn, Tala and Kai were no exception to this stereotype; the world spun around them in wild colors that once resembled the small living room of Ginn's tiny, messy apartment.

The three sat in the center of the room on the ash covered floor around the coffee table, each pair of bloodshot eyes staring intently at the single shot glass full of clear liquid in front of them.

"Wait a second, who's turn is it now? I got confused…" Ginn's voice was slurred and heavy with liquor, she couldn't even recall how many shots the guys had made her take at this point, but she did know she was losing this game, and badly.

"You're such a little lightweight, it's yours. Now hurry up and throw it so we can get you more fucked up and take advantage of you." Tala responded, the haughtiness in his voice was almost so convincing that Ginn wasn't sure if he was being serious or not, although she wouldn't put it past him.

"I hate this game; I always loose!" She whined as she flipped the quarter she was holding between her fingers sloppily onto the table and sighed with shame as it flew right over the shot glass and landed in Kai's lap.

"Jesus, you really suck at quarters, Pinky." Kai's own drunken tone cut in. The bluenette laughed at she threw another stray quarter at him in anger, her eyes narrowing as he caught it cleanly between his fingers.

"Fuck your face jerk," She mumbled as she flipped him the finger, "Let's play a different game. This time I wanna pick it!"

"One day I'm going to take you up on that, watch it." Kai laughed as he nabbed the shot glass and downed the alcohol like it was water. " What does our little pink princess want to play?"

Tala snorted as Ginn went to punch Kai's shoulder but missed and fell onto the ground next to his leg. The red head couldn't help but smile at them, they really were a delightful pair went they were fighting like little children.

"Ah, what the hell!" Kai jumped as he felt Ginn's wet tongue touch his calf, causing an even bigger chuckle from Tala. "Why the fuck would you lick me, you crazy woman?"

"You deserved to be put out of your comfort zone for that stupid little princess comment you made, dumb Romanian." Ginn smile through her mass of black and pink hair that nearly covered her flushed face.

" I know you're all wasted right now, but you're an idiot." The Russian laughed out as he pushed her back into her sitting position. "Hey Tala, you remember how to play poker right right?" She asked as she regained her composure.

His icy blue eyes narrowed at her in suspicion, " Oh of course I do, I remember how well you do at that one. Texas hold'em strip." Tala laughed snatching the empty shot glass from Kai and filling it once again.

Kai caught a wink from Tala, he didn't know exactly what was going on, and had he been less drunk he probably wouldn't have agreed, but he was practically plastered at this point and simply nodded in agreement to the game.

Tala quickly explained the rules, each round a piece of clothing was bet, and each round the losers had to remove the article of clothing and also take a shot. Little did Kai know, that this game happened to be one of Ginn favorite drinking games, Tala on the other hand was well aware of what was going to happen next.

After the first few rounds Kai was already almost too drunk to see the cards in front of him, not only that, but he was missing his shirt, both socks and was about to loose his pants. He looks across the tiny table to Tala, who equally missing clothing and then to Ginn, who was only missing her shirt.

"This game… is not… what's that word… fair! You wear more clothes than us!" Kai mumbled in accusation, the liquor really taking its toll on his brain at this point, his Russian accent seemed to be getting heavier with each dink.

Tala simply put his hand on Kai's shoulder in mock comfort, the strange new heat on his bare skin causing him to jump a little. A chill ran down his spine as he stole a quick glance at Ginn to see if she noticed his reaction to Tala's flesh.

Her golden glazed over eyes stared into his own half lidded orbs with a sense of triumph at the confirmation that Tala did make Kai more nervous than normal. Ginn was absolutely determined to find out why.

"Fine ya big cry baby, lets take one more round of shots and then go find weed!" She stuck her tongue out at him in a childlike fashion as she poured the three their shots.

"I should have warned you she's kinda a bitch at poker." Tala laughed as he allowed the alcohol to fully take its affects on his brain.

"…Wait so then… this was pretty much just a game to get my clothes off?" Kai questioned throwing back his shot, he eyed the almost empty bottle. He figured he should go grab another one from his own apartment before they started smoking again, and maybe stay there with the way this night seemed to be going.

"Pretty much, you figured us out." The red head laughed as he stood up and downed his drink, "I shall now go find your weed, wish me luck in the hellish beast that is your room." Tala joked as he stumbled lazily down the hallway and disappeared behind the door to Ginn's bedroom.

"On that note, I have another bottle for us in my apartment, I'm going to go grab it." He stood up to leave but was caught but Ginn's small hand on his elbow. He looked down into her bloodshot eyes and trailed down to her soft pink lips thinking of how they must taste like the liquor that had just passed them. "Delicious." He whispered almost to himself.

"Before you do that, mind if I ask you something'?" Ginn asked, standing up to close the space between their bodies. Her fingers laced themselves in his discarded shirt on the table beside them.

"Well, I don't think you'd take no for an answer would you." He smiled, as he laced his own fingers in-between hers on top of his shirt. They paused for a moment as they heard Tala drop something and curse loudly.

"Nope." The golden-eyed girl replied as she turned away from him, taking his wadded up shirt with her. "You and the blond cunt, should I be worried about it?" Ginn asked, knowing she really might not want to know the answer.

"Do you really want to know the answer to that sweetheart? " Kai said with slight sarcasm as if he read her mind. "You know curiosity killed the cat and all." Ginn felt a chill run down her back as he came close enough for her to feel the heat from his breath dance across her cheek.

She threw her hands on her hips nervously, " Well, I'm holding this hostage till you tell me!" She huskily replied as she pulled his t-shirt over her head. It was a few sizes too big and Kai had to stop himself from swooning over how cute she looked in his own shirt.

Kai chuckled trying to compose himself, "My relationship with Hailey is about as worrisome as it would be if I was dating Tala." He flashed her a quick wink and a drunken lopsided smile and took off to the front door.

"That's not comforting you know!... AT ALL!" She called after him, stumbling a bit as she fell haphazardly onto the sofa, she couldn't tell if he was being serious or not. She perked up a bit as she heard Tala's foot steps coming back down the hallway.

"What's not comforting? Oh, well now look at this…" Tala questioned as he took in the sight of the small girl on the sofa in front of him. He could feel his inner Casanova dying to expose itself as his blue eyes raked over his best friend's body curled up in Kai's shirt with an annoyed look on her face.

"Nothin' Kai being … well, Kai." Ginn replied absentmindedly; her yellow eyes found Tala's own icy eyes, seeing the lust and want inside them, she found an opportunity for her underlying agenda.

It wasn't uncommon for Ginn and Tala to try and seduce one another for information, especially when it came to gossip that neither wanted to share, and Tala being as drunk as he was just made it that much easier for her.

Tala sat down next to her on the couch, setting down the little box of weed and papers down on the table and opening his arms to allow her to cuddle into his chest as she began to sloppily roll a few joints. She figured she had just enough time to get an answer about Kai from him before the Russian in question came back into the apartment.

"Hey dollface, you know I love you more than anything right?" Ginn cooed as her fingers twisted the ends of the paper and the green herb into little cylinder shapes.

"Yea, yea, what do you want?" Tala asked as he buried his face into the crook of her neck affectionately. His lips lightly began to nip at her skin causing tingles to run across her scalp. It was almost hard for her to concentrate on her plot to interrogate him.

" Just to ask a simple teeny tiny question." She said as she finished rolling her third joint, still allowing her friend to nibble affectionately at the delicate skin on her next. She felt him nod slightly against her skin, " What did you do with Kai earlier?… And don't deny it, I heard ya'll talkin'." She asked with accusation laced in her tone.

Tala chuckled lighting into the crook of her neck, his short hot breaths causing wave after wave of tiny tickles to run across her spine. His fingers grabbed on of the freshly rolled joints and help it up to her eyes.

"Just ask him what a 'power hit' is." The red head winked and grabbed a lighter and lit the little while cylinder and stuck it between his lips. Ginn almost couldn't believe how easy that was.

Yin: Well guy and gals, thanks for reading and the next chapter is already in progress!… Again, let me know what you guys think! Feel free to hit that little review button ... until next time 3


	18. Dangerous Games:Part Two

Yin: Hey everyone, I'm so sorry this chapter has taken forever! I've been very heavily involved in a musical that was the grand opening for a brand new theater and so time to work on this has been really hard to get lately. However, what was a two-part chapter has turned into a three-part chapter and this is part two! Read and Review and feel free to contact me if you have any input or questions! I love hearing feedback! On to the chapter….

Disclaimer in chapter one…..

One Love:

Last Time:

"Just ask him what a 'power hit' is." The red head winked and grabbed a lighter and lit the little while cylinder and stuck it between his lips. Ginn almost couldn't believe how easy that was.

Chapter 18:

Dangerous Games: Part Two

"Power hit?" The words escaped the pink haired girls lips in a breath of smoke from the joint Tala handed her. So Tala had only kissed Kai with the intent to blow smoke into the Russians mouth and probably to make him nervous and it wasn't anything to get angry about after all? She wished that was it, but she knew the red head too well to really believe he did it just to screw with Kai.

Ginn knew Tala wanted to have his way with Kai, maybe even more than she did, which meant that at this point the two hooking up seemed almost imminent and it was simply a race to see which of them could get the Russian in bed first. Ginn had the upper hand being a girl since she knew Kai preferred girls and all but she knew just how convincing Tala could be when he was being challenged.

She also knew with her archrival Hailey being Kai's apparent "girlfriend" that her own relationship could become even more strained than it was to begin with. Although, Kai did confirm she didn't have to worry about the blonde bitch becoming anything serious, comparing Hailey's relationship potential with Tala's was definitely not making her feel any better about the situation.

Ginn was pulled from her thoughts as Tala's teeth lightly nipped at a sensitive spot at the nape of her neck causing tingles to run down her spine. She moved closer to the exposed warmth of his chest as she returned to her drunken thoughts and handed the half smoked joint to Tala.

Maybe this was another of Hailey's whorish tricks to get under Ginn's skin, maybe she was using Kai to make her jealous, of course it would have been impossible for Hailey to have known that Ginn liked Kai, but that this particular moment in time, Ginn really didn't care.

She sat up rigid, momentarily forgetting her best friend still sucking on the tender skin of her neck as smoke leaked from his kisses with the joint still lit between his fingers. Her sudden motion caught Tala off guard causing him to knock his chin on her collarbone making his teeth sink into the skin of his lower lip.

" What the fuck? That fucking hurt!" Tala's voice was more angry than normal, but he was too drunk to really feel how much pain he was actually feeling. He brought a thumb to his lip and wiped at the tiny trickle of blood that pooled at the corner of his mouth.

" Shit, sorry! …But I figured out the evil plot!" She couldn't help but yell as she turned back to Tala nearly knocking the baggie of weed and papers off of the little table.

"Okay, so now who's taking crazy shit? What the hell fuckhead, I thought we had a thing going on here." Tala mumbled in an almost joking tone as he nursed his throbbing chin. She could tell he wasn't actually mad, the soft tone and the more than obvious tent in his jeans gave clearly gave that away.

"Kai and Hailey, just think about it. It's like the universe is goin' out of its way to help me get revenge on that stupid bitch." She almost laughed as he rolled his eyes and took another long hit of the joint before handing it back to her. His icy eye slightly narrowed at the strange look boiling up behind her golden orbs before he smirked.

"You don't even know the first thing about what you're talking about hun, just smoke and take your clothes off." Tala laughed handing her the joint to try to get the girl's mind off of getting back at the blond that made her life terrible through their younger years.

" No, well yes to smoking, but no seriously, she's dating Kai, and Kai is totally into me…" Tala snorted at her blunt conceit, it was very obvious that she had had way too much to drink tonight and was intent on making herself sound like an ass. "Don't laugh you jerkface! Listen!" Ginn stumbled a bit as she fell back onto the couch.

"You really should stop taking, I know what your thinking and no, your not as skilled as me at this whole relationship thing. Just give it up and smoke the joint… and take off your clothes." Tala laughed as he relaxed back into the sofa.

He knew exactly what Ginn was thinking right now, she wanted to use Kai as a way to get under Hailey's skin. While he did admit it was always a good way to piss someone off, it was more of his kind of social tactic than hers. As dumb as she could be sometimes, he loved the girl to death and he didn't want her getting into a hole she couldn't crawl out of.

"I second that statement." The Russian tone came from the kitchen as Kai emerged into the room with another full bottle of Vodka. "Sorry that took so long, but I have something I think you'll really enjoy." With his free hand he pulled a little baggie of fluffy bright green dro from his front pocket.

Ginn stared at the blue haired Russian for a few moments with a pondering look before Tala got up, handed him the tiny roach they were smoking and picked another little white cylinder off the table.

"Where did that come from?" Ginn couldn't hold her question; even though she was sure she could smell skank perfume on him meaning Hailey had probably come by to drop it off while he was getting his bottle. Tala kicked at her shin hanging from the couch as he lit the joint he was holding.

"Don't ask stupid questions Pinky. Go find a pipe already." Tala mumbled as he drew in a long hit from the joint and handed it to Kai. The bluenette winked at her as she stood up; she flipped him her middle finger and stumbled off toward her bedroom.

"She's in a hell of a mood huh?" Kai chuckled as he handed the bottle to Tala and took a lung full of thick green smoke. The red head laughed as he unscrewed the cap and swung the whole bottle back. His face twisted as the sting from the vodka ran down his throat.

Tala's blue bloodshot eyes caught Kai's in an understanding glance, "You have no idea, she's pretty sketchy at this point, her brain gets some pretty crazy ideas sometimes… especially when she's super drunk." The red head smiled and shook his head as Kai handed the smoking joint back to him.

"Meaning don't mention where the dro came from?... Or what she did for me when she brought it to me?" The Russian grinned with a wicked humor at his friend causing Tala's own smile to widen.

"Not unless you want more drunken drama than getting head from your own girlfriend is probably worth right now… of course, we could add to that list…" Tala laughed as he moved closer to Kai and let his fingers rest on the bluenette's inner thigh.

Instead of jumping away from the touch like Tala expected, Kai moved closer on the couch to him, apparently Ginn wasn't the only one who's mind was being consumed by the amount of vodka the trio had drunken throughout the night.

The red head handed the joint back to Kai his crimson orbs half lidded with the THC running through his head and brought it delicately to his lips to inhale a lung full of smoke. The fingers of this empty hand found themselves wrapped behind Tala's slender neck pulling him closer so their lips toughed.

Kai's tongue traced Tala's lips asking for entrance. The red head lips parted obediently and allowed Kai deeper into his mouth, as he felt the heavy smoke pass into his own lungs. It was almost like a game to him and Kai was getting his revenge for earlier, which meant that Tala's power hit did indeed leave an imprint on the Russian's mind.

They heard Ginn's door being to open and Kai pulled away quickly as Tala released the hit of smoke the bluenette had just gifted him. The red head looked up into the pale face of the taller male and smiled as he wiped a smudge of blood from Kai's cheek.

"Ginn popped me in the face earlier…" Tala laughed looking at the concerned look in Kai's drunken eyes.

" Sounds like something she'd do, being crazy and all." Kai laughed loudly as the girl in question came sauntering down the tiny hallway. He could feel in pants getting even tighter as he realized she was still wearing his shirt from earlier.

"Shut up assholes, I bet you were just makin' out while I was lookin' for this." The girl smiled as she held up the tiny red and blue swirled glass bong that just happened to remind her of two best friends. She watched as Tala's smirk widened and a light blush crept across the Russian's cheeks.

"Oh my god you guys totally were making out! What would your nasty ass girlfriend say young man?" As angry as she felt she should have been, she couldn't help but find the whole situation quite hilarious.

"We were not, now shut up and load that." Kai said annoyed as he tossed her the baggie of dro. Ginn narrowed her eyes at him in disbelief but she let the topic drop, Tala did tell her earlier to stop asking stupid questions after all.

"First off, you're a dick," her golden eyes landed on Kai, "Second, lets go to the back, I wanna lay down and your dumb butts are taking up my sofa." She shoved her pink bangs from her eyes as she took the bag and the bong and pranced off to the bedroom once again, "And third, grab the vodka!"

Yin: Well guy and gals, thanks for reading and the next chapter is already in progress!… Again, let me know what you guys think! Feel free to hit that little review button ... until next time 3


	19. Dangerous Games:Part Three

Yin: Wow, so I'm mean I know, I'm so sorry this has taken so long, but it's been really hard to write this chapter for some strange reason… but thank you to everyone who has been keeping up and giving feedback, and a special thanks to my Slothlove(jess) for the inspirational kick I needed for finishing this one up… Read and Review and feel free to contact me if you have any input or questions! I love hearing feedback! On to the chapter….

Disclaimer in chapter one…..

One Love:

Last Time:

"First off, you're a dick," her golden eyes landed on Kai, "Second, lets go to the back, I wanna lay down and your dumb butts are taking up my sofa." She shoved her pink bangs from her eyes as she took the bag and the bong and pranced off to the bedroom once again, "And third, grab the vodka!"

Chapter 19:

Dangerous Games: Part Three

The moonlight gave the room a surreal glow as it spread through the slightly open blinds. The pale beams danced across the three bodies that lay tangled and giggling together in a drunken state sprawled across each other in a sea of unorganized clothes and blankets.

A heavy haze swirled above them drawing abstract designs and shapes over their glazed eyes. The minuets seemed to trickle by like hours as the three friends allowed the effects of the hydro they had just smoked to mix with the vodka they had been drinking all night.

Red, blue and pink hair tangled together as Kai felt two pairs of arms entangling themselves him pulling him into a warmth that he had never felt before. It was a feeling that he didn't even know he was looking for, but it felt more than right, as if everything before this moment was meaningless and cold.

He didn't know if it was the comforting smell of the smoke settling into the room, Tala's bare chest, or even the slender feeling of Ginn's curves beneath his shirt, which she was still wearing, but the intense feeling of acceptance and love between the three of them was almost magical.

He allowed himself to sink deeper into the embrace as he quietly listened to Ginn's drunken voice mumble another silly story to them about something he was sure neither of them could understand. It wasn't the story that mattered at this point, it was only the sound of her slurred voice and Tala's drunken laughter that mattered.

Maybe he wasn't looking for the warmth of the sun and sea after all; maybe this was what he really wanted. Kai had been trying to figure out why he was so drawn to these two strange and what most would consider "bad people," but maybe that was just it, maybe being bad to other's meant the exact opposite to him.

He was always brought up to believe that society and it's respectable people should behave a certain way, abide by the "social norms" previously set by forefathers and family expectations. Yet, here he was, wasted, high and in the arms of both a woman and man at the same time, his grandfather would disown him if he ever found out.

Even with the thought of his grandfather's hate in his mind, all his crimson eyes could see was the sparkle of gold and ice through the moonlight. He felt the corners of his lips rise into a sincere smile in the darkness as he pushed back his darkening thoughts and focused on the sound of Ginn and Tala's giggling.

The laugher in the room died down into a comfortable silence; Kai felt the warm of the two bodies beside him increase as they both simultaneously snuggled in closer to his bare flesh. He listened hard as he hard Tala's breathing steading as he fell into a deep intoxicated sleep while Ginn lay with her head almost on Kai's shoulder with a smug smile on her delicate lips.

"Can I trust you to keep a secret?" The pink haired girl's whispered almost seductively into his ear when she was sure Tala had dozed off. The Russian jumped slightly at the unexpected movement from the pink haired girl. He felt Tala's chest rise and fall in short breaths as he wrapped his arm lazy around Kai's waist in his sleep.

"Depends on what you'll give me for not telling." Kai winked through the darkness as she propped herself up on one elbow to get a better look at the Russian's face through the dim light. His glossed over eyes were half closed and shinning in the moonlight causing them as if they were shimmering rubies. He could feel the high seeking into his thoughts as it took complete affect on his mind.

Kai laughed a little as he tried to hold back the urge to lean up and just kiss her lips instead of playing their little game first. He almost couldn't stand the sight of the girl without feeling his heartbeat a little faster every time.

Especially right now, lying beside him, the beams yellow light from the window reflected in her golden eyes, her sweet sent clinging off of his shirt she was laying in mixed with the weed and alcohol that hung in the room, she was like a dream to him. She smirked at him even more as slightly stuck her tongue out at him.

"Depends on what you want?" Her voice was way more sexual than he was expecting. Normally she wouldn't have played along but tonight she seemed different. Her lips were closer now, hovering dangerously over his own, as if they were asking him to take them.

He felt Tala stretch behind him and take his arm from Kai's hips to grab for a piece of stray clothing from around them to keep him warm in his slumber. This only made it easier for Ginn to wiggle her narrow hips closer to his own.

"Depends on the secret sweetheart," He felt her hot breath on his cheek as he fought back the nervous chills running down his spine, "some secrets are worth more than others." Kai finished as he narrowed his eyes suggestively at the pink haired girl, their lips mere inches apart.

It was as if all inhibitions died away in the silence of the night around them; the Russian felt his breath escape his lungs in a rush at the feeling of a pair of soft lips crash desperately into his own.

The kiss was hungry and passionate; it felt as if his very heart stopped beating in his chest. He almost couldn't believe it, Ginn, the girl who he was sure hated him and who he was getting crazier about every time he saw her, was kissing him deeper than he had ever been kissed before.

He felt her pull away and wanted nothing more than to pull her back against him and feel her warmth in his mouth again, but he didn't, and he didn't understand why. There was something inside of him holding him back.

Her yellow eyes sparkled seductively at him from beneath her shaggy pink hair; he could barely see the smirk that danced across her lips as she leaned in closer to his ear.

"There can always be more than one love." She whispered softly and lowered her head down to rest on his shoulder. Her words raced through his mind, he didn't understand what she meant, it as though it was just drunken nonsense. Maybe she didn't even know what she was saying, but it put him slightly on edge.

He felt Tala once again wrap his muscular arm around his slender hips as the redhead snuggled closer to him, pulling Kai's attention from Ginn for a moment. When he looked back to her, she was already falling into a deep drunken sleep on his shoulder with her soft hair spread messily across his arm.

The Russian sighed and smiled forgetting Ginn's earlier words as he lay his head down and let the warmth of his two best friends surround him and lull him into a sweet heavy slumber.

Yin: Well that's then end of that little three part, I'm already working on the new update so I shall try to get that out as soon as time allows! Sorry again for the long wait! Read and Review! See you next time…


	20. Sea Salt Stability

Yin: Well, this has taken way longer than I hoped but I am happy to say today is my last day of pretty much everything in my life that keeps me from being able to actually sit down and focus on projects like One Love. Thanks for all the support for this story, were finally at 20 whoo and there is still so much more to come…

Disclaimer in chapter one…..

One Love:

Last Time:

The Russian sighed and smiled forgetting Ginn's earlier words as he lay his head down and let the warmth of his two best friends surround him and lull him into a sweet heavy slumber.

Chapter 20:

Sea Salt Stability

The air was thick with humidity, a normal thing for this time of year in this type of seaside city. Yet, at this current moment the sun was trying to slide silently behind a rather large group of dark grey clouds. A small figure could be found making her way down a tiny path leading to an abandoned part of the city's seawall.

Ginn roughly pulled the hood of her deep red sleeveless sweatshirt up keeping the blustering bay winds from throwing her long pink locks in her face. Her bare feet found their way through the large broken rocks expertly till she came to a flat slab of crumbling concrete that lay between the manmade cliff and a tiny beach of sand, ivy and trash.

She looked around the spot, it was secluded and only a few blocks from her apartment. Ginn hadn't been here in a long time but it was all too familiar. It was the same spot she and Tala had retreated to in times of stress since they were children, the same place she had her first joint, and the same place where she decided she needed to go to college to find her purpose in life.

The wind whipped the ocean's mists into the air around her, making her wonder if the little droplets of water landing softly on her cheeks was from the ocean or the sky. It felt so calming with the endless water stretching out before her toes, it was as if all possibilities laying somewhere out in that vast blue expanse of liquid.

This single body of water connected the whole world, it could go anywhere, touch anything and all it had to do was let the nature's currents guide it. It was something Ginn truly admired and yet hated about this town, the endless expanse of ocean that was at her doorstep and still mocked the fact that she couldn't leave to find out what the other side of the water held.

Her fingers found themselves still clutching the edge of Kai's T-shirt, which she was still wearing from last night underneath her hoodie. Both boys had left early the next morning, Tala said he had an interview for some kind of job and Kai had some kind of "date" with Hailey.

She hated thinking of Kai and the blond bitch fucking each other and she knew that what they were doing whether Kai would admit it to her or not. Though, really she had no right to get angry with him; she still hadn't settled things with her own "boyfriend." Her nostrils caught the musky sent of his cologne that still hung to fabric mixing with the ocean breeze. His fragrance was the root to her current emotional torture.

The more the Russian crossed her mind, the harder it was to keep her heart from pounding faster in her chest. She didn't know what to do; she didn't know what or whom she wanted. It was as if her mind and heart just didn't have any opinions on anything happing in her very own life. She was just numb inside.

She watched the tiny pink strands of her hair dance in the wind amongst the faded cried of the sea birds and crashing waves around her. Silently she signed as she wished she had brought a joint with her. A pair of footsteps muffled in sand behind her brought her from her thoughts; she twisted violently to catch the sight of her red headed best friend.

"I thought you may be hanging around down here Dollface… and from the looks of it, you'll be glad I brought this." As if by magic Tala produced a perfectly cylindrical joint and a lighter from his pocket and handed them to Ginn.

"Well, you know me so well don't you." She mumbled half sarcastically. Ginn wasn't sure what mood Tala was in right now, but she was definitely not in the mood to be played with. She lit the joint and took a heavy drag, drawing in the solace the weed could grant.

Tala smiled almost sincerely as he took a position next to her. He breathed deeply for a moment, allowing the sea and salt to soak into his skin before he looked her over. She looked like she had a pretty bad hangover; it was like the darkening sky was mirroring her posture.

" So, I have a job now." His words rang through the ocean's chorus with almost a question behind them, as if he wanted her to ask what it was instead of flat out telling her. She raised her eyebrow suspiciously at him as she handed him the joint.

"Really now. Well to play alone, since you'll never tell me outright, what is it." She didn't want to beat around the bush with him, not today and especially, not right now. He handed the joint back to her as he let a large lung full of smoke mix into the air around them.

"As a bouncer." Tala smirked at her over his shoulder, as if he was waiting till she had taken a deep hit, "At a strip club." Smoke billowed violently out of her nose and mouth as she choked and coughed in surprise and shock. Ginn heard Tala's laughter through her gasps for air.

"You looked like an angry dragon! That was a way better reaction that I could have ever dreamed of." He giggled uncontrollably trying to catch his own breath from laughing as Ginn gained her posture.

"You asshole!" She yelled as she threw the still lit joint at his bare arm, hitting him lightly on the skin. "I hope that hurts too! Fuck I think I have a goddamn nose bleed! You can't just come up to people's relaxation spots, offer them weed and then try to kill them! That's called a Trojan horse bitch move!" Her screaming only made the red head laugh more.

"Well, at least you seem more normal now, and you got your breath back really fast." He said from his position on his back in the sand. His long fingers grabbed the joint and dusted it off. "I'm not kidding either."

"Okay, well that's a bit of news I suppose." Ginn didn't have anything against strip clubs or that kind of thing, sex was a huge industry and she wasn't too naive to know it. It was the way Tala seemed to be testing the waters on the subject with her that made her uneasy.

His cerulean eyes sparked with mischief as he handed her what little was left of the now resin stained cylinder. "So, I have an idea." His words came out of his mouth like little shards of sugar. Ginn narrowed her golden eyes at him, studying his sharp features carefully as if he was hiding a secret from her.

"Shut up and Talk already." She snapped at him not wanting to drag this subject on for too long.

"They wanted to know if you would want to work there as a waitress." Tala said the words faster than she could comprehend. "And before you hit me, the money is really good and I know you need a job that's close to school and pays good and still lets you go to your classes… and you get to hang out with me at work."

What. The. Fuck. That's what she wanted to say, but for some reason it wasn't coming out of her lips, for some reason, the idea seemed to linger a little longer in her mind than she felt it should.

Ginn had heard jobs like the one Tala was offering paid better than most other jobs college students could have. There were several girls in her classes that were putting themselves through school with the money from their "nighttime" jobs.

"What do I have to do exactly?" She chose the words carefully; Tala knew how to manipulate her into doing what he wanted better than most and she didn't want to commit to anything too early.

Ginn felt his body move closer to her as he grabbed the now roached joint from her fingertips. This is where it started with him every time, he would snuggle up to her and then start playing to her affections and she would eventually give in, it was just how they worked.

"Nothing you don't want to." His voice was husky and heavy in the salty winds whipping around them. Which meant in Tala's own way meant "anything she wanted and more." His fingers found their way to her thigh and lowly traced their way up to trace circles around her jawbone.

His touch sent shivers down her spine, and just like she predicted she gave in. It was as if the motion of his fingers on her flesh was an open invitation to his lips. Ginn felt herself falling forward, deeper into his soft touch as their lips met each other in a desperate clashing kiss.

Ginn pulled away quickly after the few moments of passion subsided; her fingers traced the tiny burn mark on his muscular arm that she had caused from hitting him with the joint earlier.

"Is it wrong if that feels good?" Tala asked referring to the slight pain Ginn was causing from the burn. She smiled up at him.

"Tala, I would be worried about you if it didn't feel good." She laughed lightly and let her golden gaze trail out to the horizon line of the blue expanse before them, wish that her eyes could just see a little further.

"Okay, I'll do it as long as you swear to me you won't tell Kai about this." Ginn took his hands into her own and looked deep into his crystal eyes to make sure he wouldn't lie to her.

" Why don't you want the Russian to know?" Tala smiled slyly at her.

"Seriously, do not tell Kai." Ginn's stern voice made him laugh loudly as pulled her into an embrace.

"I promise." Tala leaned his head in close to her ear and whispered to her softly, " Oh, and don't think I didn't notice you're still wearing his shirt."

Yin: Well there's that, and so much more to come! Untill next time read it, review it and thanks again!


	21. Viva La Vie

Yin: Right, so it's been a crazy few weeks/months for me with graduating and now moving to a new place to start a new school has been kicking my time butt… so I'm super sorry this has taken forever! But as a little warning, this is a very experimental chapter so I'm definitely looking for some feedback! Thank you everyone for the reviews and messages, I love hearing from ya'll! Anyway I shall'nt keep you waiting…

Disclaimer in chapter one…..

One Love:

Last Time:

"Seriously, do not tell Kai." Ginn's stern voice made him laugh loudly as pulled her into an embrace.

"I promise." Tala leaned his head in close to her ear and whispered to her softly, " Oh, and don't think I didn't notice you're still wearing his shirt."

Chapter 21:

Viva la Vie

Her golden eyes stared heavily into the back of his head and he could feel the disapproving look boring into him from the onlooker. Tala looked over his shoulder at his life long best friend, who was currently very displeased and anxious at their current predicament.

They stood together in still silence in front of the club, which Tala had just recently been employed; his hand lingered lightly on the handle of the obnoxious sparkling door in front of them as he waited for her to move forward.

"You sure your okay doing this, Pinky?" His voice rose to break the silence in the afternoon heat ripping Ginn out of her nervous gaze. He turned to look at her with a sly smile plastered to his lips. "Are you sure you can keep this a secret, especially from him?"

She twitched at the nickname Kai was so accustom to calling her, and let her eyes trace the bright pink letters that spelt out the name of the club on the door "Viva." She barley whispered the name of the club to herself as she took one last deep breath before she let Tala lead her on this strange adventure.

"I think the bigger question here is… can you? … Red." She hissed the last word at him as a sarcastic response to his Pinky comment. Tala giggled as she continued, "and I swear to god Tala if you tell him I will rip your throat out." She pushed the doors open and entered into a world of neon lights, smoke and sweat.

The club was a large dark room with mirrors lining the walls and a large stage with a pole in the center in the far end of the room with a smaller circular stage with another pole in the center. Old plush chairs and low tables surrounded the stages in the darkness.

Blacklights and colored strobe lights cut through the haze of stale cigarette smoke, alcohol and cheap perfumes that hung heavy in the air. The room was empty except for a small girl who was currently too involved in restocking the alcohol on the shelves behind the bar to notice them and a buff man who was walking around wiping off tables.

"Hey, your that new bouncer right?" The man called noticing the two; he stopped cleaning and came toward them. He seemed like a sketchy person; his dark hair was slicked back giving emphasis to his strong jaw and sharp features. " I'm Rich, the night manager here at Viva." His voice was smooth with a sleazebag undertone.

"I am indeed, I'm Tala and this is Ginn." Ginn stepped a little closer to Tala upon hearing her name, she knew she shouldn't be shy in a place like this, but she was feeling a little intimidated at the moment at the intense atmosphere in the room.

" Really now, are you here to audition?" Rich's smile was full of lust, Ginn could see it in his eyes, but considering where his occupation, she wasn't too surprised. She let Tala snake his arm around her waist in attempts to calm her nerves.

"Naw, she's here to be a waitress. I keep telling her she should try dancing, but she's not coordinated enough." She knew Tala was trying ease the slight tension as he answered in his traditional snarky way.

"I am too coordinated! Don't listen to him, he's just stupid." She finally piped up trying to defend herself. Rich laughed at the two and lead them behind the bar to a small dim lit office to fill out paperwork before the club opened for the night.

* * *

His crimson eyes closed as he let the waves of pleasure wash over his body, the sweet sensation of the blonde's hot, wet tongue trace his throbbing member up and down, every motion sent chills down his spine and tingled in his toes.

Her mouth suddenly stopped on the tip of the head to sweetly suck at the delicate skin. His flesh was crawling with feeling of heat and lust, his lower regions ached for something more, something deeper.

His mind began to wonder to places most would consider wrong in situations such as the one he was currently in. Here he was, with his dick deep in the throat of one of the "hottest" girls in their school, and all he could imagine was someone else's eyes.

It was her eyes, those golden orbs that captivated him and shone bright with the spark of a pretend hatred she seemed to love to harbor towards him. Those eyes were his favorite part of her. They gave away everything she was thinking without her ever needing to say anything.

Those shinning yellow eyes had him in a trance that brought him to an edge he had never experienced before. He felt it building down deep within him as he slipped deeper and deeper into the feeling. His mind became numb as he came closer and closer to his peeking moment.

He let his throat relax into a moan as he felt the steady motion of Hailey's mouth and tongue quickening their pace. Kai's hand moved to tangle his long fingers roughly in her hair to stead her movements.

He could feel himself pulsing between her lips as he came; his mind went white in ecstasy as relief filled his being. He opened his eyes wanting to see her golden orbs, but was instead met with the sultry grinning face of Hailey.

He smiled back with his lips but he felt a sudden pang of unhappiness wash over him as he realized his growing desires for Ginn might be getting a little harder to handle than he first anticipated.

* * *

Music blared through the large room over the mangled mess of conversations, hollers and drunken laughter that now filled the once quiet room. Viva, had been open for a few hours now and it seemed like the night's activities were beginning to come into swing.

Ginn stood behind the bar with the small girl she had seen earlier stalking the bar, she introduced herself as "Starlet or Star" which Ginn took to obviously be a stage name, she was a sweet girl so far, with long dark hair and violet eyes.

Star wore a simple black top that cut off at her ribs with the club's name in big bold pink letters and jean short shorts as her "uniform" which Ginn was also talked into wearing by the ever-convincing Tala.

She spent most of the night shadowing Star and occasionally picking up empty glasses the costumers and dancers left at the tables. Tala would occasionally pop his into the building to check on her and do rounds around the room to make sure no one in the club got too drunk for their own good.

Ginn would giggle to herself as she watched Tala stare at the half naked girls as they pranced around topless and giggled with their clients. It almost baffled her as to how these girls could seem so comfortable in their skins, even the lesser looking girls seemed to have confidence that overflowed from their personas.

The way these girls seemed to be able to snake their bodies into such sensual and sexy motions as they danced sent the little pink haired girl into a daze of awe. Ginn hadn't ever really been attracted to women before, but she could definitely see the appeal of strips clubs.

Over the night, Ginn and Star had been able to chat about the club and the people that worked there. It seemed as though Tala was right about this being a good job. It was fun and easy money, and just seemed right in Ginn and Tala's strange lifestyle in the grey areas of what would be considered moral.

It was a little after 2am when Ginn and her newest friend Star were able to sit at the bar to count out the money they had made that night while Tala was in the parking lot with Rich the manager walking the last of the dancers out to their cars.

"So what did you think for your first time?" Star questioned as her delicate fingers stacked the tips into small piles in front of her. Her eyes smiled for her as she stared at Ginn.

"It's not my first time, just my first time here." Ginn replied nervously, wondering if she really seemed that obvious the whole night. She traced an invisible circle in the water stained wood of the bar cringing as Star laughed.

"Babydoll, don't play big shit with me. I promise there's no judgment here." The older girl smiled at Ginn through her long dark bangs sending strange shivers down her spine.

" Ok, ok, so this is my first time, but it was definitely different from what I was expecting." She smiled as she picked up a shot glass and began to spin it between her fingers. "You're an excellent bartender by the way. How long have you been here?"

She giggled as watched Ginn fidget in front of her, "Long enough to know that you are going to be much more fun most of the other girls that work here… just don't let the poison of this place get to you."

Ginn wasn't sure what she meant, or even if she was joking but this girl was definitely someone she wanted to see again, and that in itself made her want to keep this new found job.

"Here's your cut for the day, and your cute little redhead's pay too." Star pushed two piles of money toward her and winked. Her fingers slid to the glass Ginn was still fiddling with, pausing slowly as the dark haired girl pulled the shot glass from her hands still smiling.

The golden eyed girl fell into a slight trance at she watched Star's quick hands pull out three more glasses from the bar and a bottle of tequila and pouring the four shot glasses to the brims.

She picked up one and handed it back to Ginn and Tala and Rich returned closing the doors for the night behind them. The two graciously took the other two glasses as Star picked up the last and held it up to make a toast.

"Cheers, to our two newest victims of Viva." Star laughed as they each tapped their glasses together and then threw the liquor down their throats. Tala once again snaked his arm around Ginn's waist.

After a few more shots Tala decided he needed to get his very wasted best friend home before she did too much damage their first night of working together; Star walked them out to the front lot of the building.

In a drunken stupor Ginn attacked Star in a humble embrace, she was a little too grateful that the girl was so accommodating to her first night in a strip club as well as supplying her with more tequila than the girl ever needed.

Star hugged the younger girl back with as they slightly stumbled around together for a moment. "Your so ama…zing Star, I can't wait to see you…. again next weekend…"Ginn managed to say between her giggles. "Wait Tala we're doin' this again next week day time thing right?"

Tala couldn't help but bust out laughing at the two as he held Ginn's shoulders to steady for their walk back to Ginn's apartment. " Pinky, we just made almost half your rent in one night, do the math babe." The red head smiled slyly at her. "And looks like you've made a hot new friend." He winked at Star.

"Shut up dickface, you're not cool enough for Star, or are we gonna have to have a drunken battle again?" Ginn was obviously way to drunk at this point; she never had been good at drinking tequila, but it was one of Tala's favorite versions of wasted-face Ginn.

Star laughed and winked at Tala, "Well you two are going to be an interesting pair around here, Oh, and my name is Mariah by the way, Star is a stage name, you should think of one Pinky."

"It will never be Pinky! That's not fair, even when I'm not around him he seems to annoy me!" Ginn shouted jokingly at the two.

"Yeah yeah, I know, you hate him blah blah blah… time to go Pinky." Tala said as he laughed and watched as Mariah disappeared back into Viva. He smiled as he wondered what way she leaned, he sighed happily as he heard Ginn begin to drunkenly sing incoherent songs as they stumble the few blocks back to the girl's apartment.

Yin: Well that's that for now I hope it was enjoyable? … R&R and all that fun stuff, again thank you for sticking with this everyone!


	22. Wastey Face

Yin: And here is another piece in the grand scheme of things… I'm also procrastinating on packing to move to a new place and thus have been writing much more than normal… Enjoy and I would love feedback!

Disclaimer in chapter one…..

One Love:

Last Time:

"Yeah yeah, I know, you hate him blah blah blah… time to go Pinky." Tala said as he laughed and watched as Mariah disappeared back into Viva. He smiled as he wondered what way she leaned, he sighed happily as he heard Ginn begin to drunkenly sing incoherent songs as they stumble the few blocks back to the girl's apartment.

Chapter 22:

Wastey Face

He swiped his slender fingers through his two-toned blue locks as he sucked in a hit of cigarette smoke a little deeper than he should have. He let the lightheaded feeling take his mind into an ease as the late night humidity from the ocean air began to seep through his tank top.

Kai sat atop the wooden staircase outside his and Ginn's jointing apartment smoking silently as he reflected on his said neighbor. He knew she wasn't home right now but the lack of marijuana scent that seemed to leak through his vents when she was home; it seemed strange to him considering it was nearly three in the morning.

He was pulled from his thoughts a two snickering shadows crept, stumbled really, down the driveway that lead to the parking lot and staircase of the apartments. As the shadows came closer Kai could make out the clear figures of Ginn and Tala.

He hadn't known them for long, but it seemed strange that these two were coming home so drunk so late. Granted, Kai himself only got home a while ago after his little sex session with Hailey, he still wondered what they were up to.

They continued to stumble up the stairs in a wasted haze not noticing the bluenette until Ginn nearly tripped over his outstretched legs. She toppled down onto Kai's lap pulling Tala down with her into a messy heap of limbs.

"What the fuck? Who left this stupid body in the street?" Ginn mumbled as she attempted to stand up again, almost knocking Kai's cigarette from his hand. Tala finally found his footing and pulled her to her feet.

"We aren't in the street anymore dummy… Well it seems we have a lost Russian waiting up for us. What's up man?" Tala laughed as he offered his hand to Kai and pulled him to his feet. Tala knew he had to act normal and attempt to keep Ginn quiet about their night, which would be rather difficult considering her current drunken state.

Kai shrugged as he smirked at Ginn's inebriated statement, "Just smoking, where have you two been?" He lifted a blue eyebrow at the grinning redhead.

"Smoke? Yes lets! Come Kai, ye who still pisses me off, even when you're not around, let's smoke!" Ginn piped up saving Tala from having to come up with an answer. Luckily Ginn had put on a hoodie over her new shirt but was still wearing the little jean shorts, but Tala could tell from the look on Kai's face that he was still suspicious.

"At least I know your thinking about me in some form or another." Kai laughed as Ginn grabbed both boys by the hand and pulled them across the wooden porch to her apartment door allowing the bluenette to open if for her since the doorknob seemed to be dancing in her vision.

Kai put out the remains of his cigarette in a little ashtray on the arm of the couch as he and Tala took their spots on the sofa and Ginn managed to stumble her way to the back room where she kept the weed.

"Seems like you two had a good night? How much has she had?" the Russian questioned with a light tone as he settled into his spot and watched Tala's expression change in front of him. It was as if he could see the little cogs turning in him mind behind his icy blue eyes.

The redhead chuckled and leaned in closer to Kai, letting his hand rest lightly on the other's knee. "Ha, what do I get in return if I tell you?" he responded allowing the tequila he drank earlier to finally take an effect on him now that they were off the streets.

Kai noticed the change in Tala immediately, Ginn wasn't the only one who had been drinking tonight, and it made him a little jealous. However, two could definitely play at this game. It was almost like a challenge to Kai.

"What could a guy like you want from someone like me? Huh?" Kai felt a little bad for egging Tala on like this, but something deep within him was stirring. He leaned forward to bring his lips closer to Tala's, almost daring the redhead to make the next move.

"You know exactly what I want from you." Tala barely whispered, but before their lips met Kai pulled away and laughed. He could tell his actions were beginning to get to Tala, and Kai wasn't sure he wanted to play this game with Ginn around, at least not yet.

"You are the worst tease ever, I can see why she pretends to hate you." Tala snickered as he lightly kicked at Kai's shin. They turned when they heard Ginn's sloppy footsteps coming back down the hallway, her hands clutching a blunt and a half empty bottle of liquor.

"Here, catch up." The pink haired girl mumbled as she thrust the bottle into Kai's lap, and planted herself between the two. Kai raised an eyebrow suspiciously as she lit the end of the blunt and sucked down the smoke in an almost seductive manner.

It seemed like the sexual tension between the three was beginning to boil. "I don't think I can ever get as drunk as you can little Stoner." Kai said taking a deep swig from the bottle and handed it off to Tala.

" Your just jealous because I made a new friend… a hot new friend too, that likes me more than Tala!" Ginn hollered as a heavy drunken blush crept across her pale cheeks.

Kai's interest peaked, "Really now, who might this new friend be?" He questioned as he traded the blunt for the bottle Tala was nursing.

Before Ginn could give an answer Tala interrupted, "The chick at the bar that bought us some tequila shots, but Ginn was just drunk so she doesn't know what we're talking about right?" The redhead practically shoved the blunt into Ginn's lips as she nodded.

"Really? What bar did you guys go to?" The bluenette asked smirking as he sipped at the bottle still eyeing Tala.

He simply shrugged, "Just a random bar, who cares where we we're we still got free alcohol." He smiled and winked at Kai as the once again exchanged blunt for bottle.

"Yea, which is totally the best kind!" The pink haired girl giggled as she swayed slightly in her seat. Tala reached out to steady her.

"See, she's pretty much white girl wasted. So it all works out… what did you do tonight?" Tala said hoping to change the subject.

"I know who I want to do tonight…" Ginn mumbled as she looked between the two boys; her blush was growing deeper and deeper with each passing moment. Tala and Kai exchanged a look of understanding between them.

"On that note, I think it's bedtime for Pink Cheeks here." The redhead laughed as he handed the blunt to Kai and stood up. Kai nodded back and helped Ginn to her feet as best he could and watched as Tala slung her into his arms and carried her off to her bedroom. "Don't go anywhere." He called as they disappeared into the darkness.

Yin: Well that's that for now I hope it was pleasurable … R&R and all that fun stuff, again thank you for sticking with this everyone!


End file.
